


The Cook's Contract

by HPfanonezillion



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, Arranged Marriage, Class Differences, Duke!Peeta, F/M, Forced Marriage, Regency Era AU, Secret Member of Upper Class, Secret Relationship, Servant!Katniss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 15:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11466714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPfanonezillion/pseuds/HPfanonezillion
Summary: Peeta is a Duke in need of a bride. But Katniss, a servant in his kitchen, is the woman who has his eye -- and his heart.





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for joan-of-park for everlarkbirthgifts on Tumblr. Go check out the page for some great fics honoring some lovely members of fandom on their birthday (and send in your own when the time comes). The request was for a class difference period piece. I plan on writing more of this eventually.
> 
> Many thanks to my bestie and fellow writer who helped with this title (and many others).
> 
> Happy reading!

Peeta hosted and attended several dances and dinners trying to find a wife suitable for his station as the Duke of Mallory. But none of the women in attendance (usually the same batch every time) were interesting enough to entice him to even consider courtship, much less marriage.

What he really wanted, he couldn't have.

Her name was Katniss. And she was a cook in his household. He once caught her singing to herself when he was looking for the head cook. He was so taken by the clearness in her voice that all thought escaped him and he had completely forgotten what he'd ventured in there for in the first place.

He often snuck down just to listen to her singing. One day she spied him. He turned and started to leave.

"You don't have to go, your grace." She said softly. She was the only person in the kitchen, peeling potatoes.

"I'm afraid I do, Katniss. You're a woman alone." He turned.

"Didn't stop you from spying in the first place." She said with a sideways grin.

"I was looking for Mrs. Mason." He explained.

Katniss nodded. "She is rarely ever in the kitchen at this time of day." She looked up and Peeta nearly fainted at her steel gaze. "And you knew that, didn't you, your grace?"

He swallowed and opened his mouth to say something.

"If you wish to stay, at least come out of the shadows." She put the potato she peeled off to the side and reached for another.

He stepped into the room. "I have a lot to do before tonight's festivities."

"You aren't the only one." She looked up under her lashes. "Do you think you'll find her this time?"

"Who?" He picked up an apple out of the basket in the corner and examined it before he took a bite.

"Your wife, of course." She said. "Everyone has been talking about how much you need a wife."

Peeta swallowed his bite and looked at Katniss. No woman of whom he'd made acquaintance matched this one in beauty. But they had rank within the peerage and Katniss was a servant in his household.

"Unless you never plan to marry." She sat the potato aside and picked up another. "Which some would say is foolish. All men must create legitimate progeny if they are of the peerage. But why be unhappy just because you need to have an heir. Am I right?"

Peeta watched her a moment. No servant spoke to him in that way. She was so frank and knowledgeable. It was a little unsettling.

"But it is, of course, none of my business." She started putting the potatoes into a pot. "Do you need to speak with Mrs. Mason?"

"It is no trouble. I see everything is in order here." Peeta turned on his heel and left the kitchen.

* * *

The dinner party was boring. They always were. He was seated between a pair of very insipid girls. They tried to be interesting, but they failed horribly. Perhaps it was just Peeta.

He couldn't stop thinking about Katniss. She didn't seem like a servant. She had an air about her of something more. Was it just that she felt like she was better than her station?

Peeta made a note to find out more about her.

By the time the last guest left, Peeta was ready for bed. He made his way slowly up to his room. His valet was waiting for him, helping him change into his nightclothes.

But even though he was exhausted, Peeta couldn't seem to settle in to sleep. He finally decided to get up and walk through his home. It was massive. And he'd never liked visiting his grandfather here.

His childhood home was significantly smaller owing to his father preferring a smaller setting to raise his family. Still, that home had ten bedrooms. This one had three times as many along with a ballroom and two dining rooms. There were five sitting rooms. And a library stocked full of books Peeta knew he would never read.

And there was a study. It was small compared to the other rooms in the whole house. Which is to say it was about the size of the bedroom he had as a child. He was just about to slip into the room to look over his books when he spotted Katniss watching him from down the hall.

He waved her closer.

On silent feet, she made her way over. She stopped in front of him and looked into his eyes, almost as an equal. She was wearing her usual day dress, but she held herself with all the dignity of a woman in a ball gown.

"Katniss, why are you up at this hour?" Peeta asked.

"I always awake at this hour, your grace." Katniss responded. "I have to get the fires started."

"I am the only one in residence." He pointed out.

"Mrs. Mason expects the kitchen to be run as though there are at least six people at every meal." She raised her chin a fraction. "And why are you alone here, your grace?"

He swallowed. "Surely you know that my family has all passed. You seem to know everything about me, Katniss. And I know nothing of you."

"There's nothing to know, your grace." She looked away. "I must be going."

She turned to leave, but he grabbed her arm. "Please, Katniss, five more minutes of your time."

She looked down at his hand were it wrapped around her wrist. She must have felt the heat in the moment. She covered his hand with hers and looked up into his eyes. "Your grace, I cannot be one of those girls."

"One of what girls?" He asked as he moved closer to her.

"The girls that are used by the lord of the house and then sacked when they get in the family way. I cannot afford it. I have a sister to support." Katniss gave him a steady look.

Peeta nodded. "I am in a position to give you more. A home. Monetary support yourself and your sister and any progeny that should be produced. No more work in a kitchen. A life of leisure. Servants of your own."

She considered it a moment and then nodded. "Should we settle it with a contract?"

"I can have something drafted for you, certainly." He pulled her into his study. "But I can seal it another way."

"I haven't much time, your grace." She said with a little laugh.

"I don't need much time at this rate." Peeta closed the door and lifted Katniss onto the desk.

"I suppose I should tell you I'm not a virgin." She said as she pulled at her skirts.

"Well, neither am I, so we are the same there at least." He removed his robe and nightshirt and stepped between her legs, pushing them apart further.

"We may not be so very different in other ways, your grace." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You'll have to tell me some day." He covered her mouth with his. Slipping his hand between them, he found her core warm and wet. Her clit was hard. He circled his finger around it as he cradled her head and mirrored the movement with his tongue in her mouth.

Katniss clutched at his arms and pressed herself into his touch. Peeta swallowed her soft moans. She wrapped her legs around him and started stroking his hard length.

She broke the kiss and panted, "Please, your grace."

He shook his head and thrust into her hand. "Call me Peeta."

"Peeta." She sighed.

"And what would you like me to do, Katniss?" He kissed her again and sped up his rubbing.

Her breath caught. "You know what I want."

"I want to hear you say it." He removed his finger and rested both hands on her thighs. He kneaded his thumbs into her skin. "I want the words to come from your lips."

She looked into his eyes. "I want you inside me, Peeta."

He lifted her up by her hips and pressed her back against the wall. There was a bookcase built in and she gripped the closest shelf with one hand while the other wrapped around his shoulders.

He slipped inside her and immediately began thrusting. He covered her mouth again, mostly to muffle his own grunts. There were bound to be other servants about and the last thing he needed was for someone to hear. Of course the moment she walked out of the room, someone was bound to see. At least his servants were paid well.

Peeta pushed those worries away and focused on the task at hand. A beautiful, intriguing woman was surrounding him and matching him for every stroke. And the sweet little moans that escaped her encouraged him to go harder.

He turned and laid Katniss out on the settee in the corner. He lifted her skirts up higher. One knee rested on the couch and helped him to drive into her over and over. And their voices grew louder, but neither of them paid it any mind. Especially him.

In his final moment, he threw his head back in a triumphant cry that rang through the room.

He sat down on the end of the settee and rubbed his face as he came down from the high.

A hand spread out over his back. "I need to light the fires, your grace."

Peeta nodded and turned to look into Katniss's face. "This will be the last time you will ever have to."

"Perhaps." She stood and smoothed out her skirts. "Until you grow tired of me."

He shook his head. "If we decide never to continue with our union, I will provide for you for the rest of your life. You have my word."

"Your word is good enough for now, but I do expect something in writing." She turned on her heel and left the room without another word.

He shook his head as the door closed. He definitely would have fun with her for as long as she'd have him.


	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's ready for more smut?! I'm very excited to be working on this fic. There's sex in every chapter, y'all! But also plenty of other things, I assure you.
> 
> Many thanks to my beta oh_well AKA karin6824! Thanks to Karin, there are some longer sex scenes here. And also giving you a new chapter sooner. I was considering holding onto the chapters until they were all written, but she reminded me that the fun of fanfiction is getting the feedback. So I can't wait to hear what you think!
> 
> Happy reading!

Peeta led Katniss into his study a few nights later. "I promise you that the only other person who has seen this contract is my solicitor." He took a piece of rolled paper out of a locked drawer. "You know how to read?"

Katniss snatched the paper from his hand. "I may be a servant, your grace, but I do have an education. It was one of the requirements of the position." She sat beside the fire and unrolled the contract.

As she read, Peeta paced the room. He was anxious to know her thoughts. Patience was never one of his strong points.

After what seemed like an eternity, she looked up. "You promised provisions for my sister." Her voice full of offense.

"I did. And they are outlined there." He sat beside her and glanced over the page. He pointed. "Here. I can arrange for the new school as soon as you agree."

"I expected provisions, not completely taking over." Katniss shook her head. "She already attends school. I won't change that just so you can have all the control."

Peeta nodded. "I understand. Give me the information for the school and I will have the change made." He walked around to the desk and opened up an ink well. He leaned over the paper and waited.

"Trinket's Finishing School for Refined Ladies." She rattled off the information. Her meager pay always went to the same address every time.

"Absolutely not." Peeta said, putting his pen down and crossing his arms. "I won't support such a place."

"And why not?" Katniss stood to and walked to stand in front of his desk. Standing at her full height she was still several inches shorter than him. "Trinket's is the best school I could afford. And Prim is learning everything she needs to know to marry at least a man with a decent profession to support her. She's already had a few callers."

"The Capital School is far superior education." He argued. "And I assure you that no matter the station a lady is born into, the girls that attend marry more than just men of decent profession. They get landed gentlemen." He smoothed his hand down the front of his waistcoat. "Men that have at least twenty acres to their name. And perhaps a small title."

Katniss sighed and looked back down at the contract. "It's too much."

"I'm asking a lot of you, Katniss, I know." He said softly. "I want the best I can give you and your sister. I don't ever want you to feel controlled." He moved to stand in front of her, taking her hands in his. "I know the woman that runs The Capital School. I helped her set it up. I trust her to figure out what is best for every girl in her charge."

Katniss considered it a moment and then stepped away. "I know you want the school, but I would prefer not to move her. If it's a matter of thinking she won't find a proper husband, perhaps we can agree to other arrangements." She looked back down at the contract. "You could sponsor her come out. If you think she deserves someone with at least a small title, you provide the means."

Peeta nodded and walked back around the desk to make a note. "Anything else you don't like?"

"Yes, your grace, plenty." She walked closer and spread out the paper beside him. She pointed. "The progeny bit?"

"What about it?" He looked down.

She pointed and read aloud, "'His Grace will support any issue from the arrangement. The support will be in the form of proper clothing for age, sex, and weather as well as food and shelter. His Grace will also provide for the education He and Miss E agree upon. All females will be provided means to marry. All males will have assistance in finding apprenticeships of their choosing…'" She trailed off reading and looked up at Peeta. "While it's very thorough and I appreciate every bit of it, I wish not to have to make good on this part. At least not for a while. Do you not know there are ways of preventing children? Or decreasing the chances of creating life?"

"I know of a few. But they aren't very…fun for me."

She rolled her eyes. "I know of a tea I can drink. If it will help your dear male pride." She snatched the pen out of his hand and wrote in her quick script underneath his note. "You will provide that for me as part of this." She added a figure. "That should be enough each month."

"I will make sure to add that in." Peeta had never experienced a woman who took charge this much. It was a little intimidating, but also exhilarating. "What else?"

"This home you provide?" Katniss looked over the paper trying to find the part she needed. "Ah, here." She pointed. "Will people know you are providing the rent?"

"I will set up a fund through my solicitor. No one will know." He pushed a piece of loose hair behind her ear.

"Except when you visit." She pointed out.

"I have a home in mind that I can get to without much notice." He cupped her cheek. "And I can come at night if that will make you feel better."

"And what will I do all day?" She asked, leaning into his hand.

"Think about me." Peeta said with a grin. "Or just live the life of leisure. I can provide a carriage and driver for you as well. You may come and go as you please." He leaned closer, "You can sleep the day away."

"And what if I wish to see you in the daylight?" Katniss opened top button of his waistcoat. "I must say, you are handsome by firelight and with the moon filtering in through the window." She opened the next button. "But I have seen you in the daylight and I believe the sun glinting off your hair is the most beautiful sight I've ever been privilege to set my eyes on." She opened the last button and pushed the garment away.

He smiled and grabbed her waist. "We can make arrangements. I'm sure you would be a welcome sight on my arm at any number of garden parties and luncheons. I can get people talking about the mystery woman and her sister I'm going to start carting around."

She looked at him in shock. "With Prim?"

"Of course." He smiled. "She'll need a chaperone. I'll gladly introduce her at all the finest events both day and night until we find her a husband you find suitable for her."

She smiled gratefully and pushed herself up on her toes. "You deserve a kiss for that." She murmured just before she brushed her lips over his softly. "I agree to all the other terms of this contract. But I won't sign until the changes are made."

Peeta let out a little hum of acceptance. "That will be acceptable." He slipped her dressing gown off and tossed it across the room. The he pushed the papers out of the way and then sat Katniss on top of his desk. "That tea? You drink it now?"

She nodded. "Mrs. Mason makes all of us girls drink it. She says she trusts us, but not the men of the house."

"Very thoughtful. I should give her a raise." He smoothed his hands over her soft linen nightgown.

"Let me give you one first, your grace." She pulled up the hem of her dress and spread her legs wide.

"Every time I see you, Katniss." He dropped to the floor in front of her. "Please allow me to show my gratitude."

Katniss rested her heels against Peeta's back as he pressed a series of kisses along her inner thighs. She leaned back on her hands and used her feet to pull him closer to her wet core. He flicked his tongue lightly against her swollen clit and she grabbed onto his hair.

"That's lovely, your grace." She gasped.

"Peeta." He whispered, his breath sending vibrations through her entire body.

She shivered. "Peeta."

He swirled his tongue around inside her and then licked upward, stopping to suck in the hard nub. Katniss let out a low moan and tightened her grip on Peeta's hair.

He continued to work over her in the same, slow manner. She encouraged him softly, directing him back to the spot just at the side of her clit that made her toes curl. She combed her fingers through his hair as she leaned back on her other hand.

He paused and looked up into her face. "You all right?"

"Very all right." She smiled and pulled him back before he could say anything else. No one had ever done this for her. There were so many new sensations she wanted to savor: the feel of his tongue and lips, the way his hands squeezed her thighs, his breath hot against her.

And there was the heat of pleasure growing within Katniss. It felt like lightning was striking through her body all the way down to her fingertips. Pressure was building up where Peeta's mouth moved over her.

"Just a little more." She panted.

He took that as encouragement and continued in earnest, staring up into her eyes as she grew closer.

Only a minute later, she threw her head back, holding his head she rode through the waves of her orgasm.

He continued to suck and nip and lick at her skin. "You taste so good, Katniss." He moaned against her thigh. "Every blessed bit of you." He sat back and pulled her shoe off her foot.

She pulled it away. "No, my feet are quite ticklish."

He grinned at her. "Is that so?" He softly trailed his finger down the length of her foot. She tried to jerk it away, but he held her ankle in a tight grip. "Not so fast." He examined the bottom of her feet for a moment. "Your feet are extremely dirty."

"I walk barefoot whenever possible." She admitted softly. "Especially when I'm outside. I love to dig my toes into the dirt. The feel of grass under my feet."

Peeta pressed a kiss to her ankle and then stood. He dropped his trousers and stepped between Katniss's legs. "You go out often?" He slipped inside her slowly.

"Yes." She grasped at the front of his shirt as she adjusted to his girth. "I spend my afternoon off in the forest."

"I'd love to go with you sometime." He wrapped his arm around her waist as he started moving slowly out and then a hard thrust in.

"Perhaps I can let you." She gave him a hard look at his inward motion. "Must you be so forceful?"

He paused and looked down at her. "You don't like it?"

"No, I rather don't." Katniss lifted her arms around Peeta's neck. "Especially after sitting on this hard desk for so long."

"I can fix that." He picked her up and sat down on the large chair he'd pulled away from the desk. He settled her over him again. "Do as you wish, Katniss."

She opened his shirt slowly, pushing it away so she could clamp her mouth over his shoulder and suck hard. She moved over him, twisting her hips in a circle. He clutched at her hips and buried his face in her neck.

"God, Katniss!" He gasped.

She lifted her head and framed his face with her hands. "You want to come, Peeta?"

"Please." Peeta's voice was small.

Katniss smiled and continued to move slowly, her hands moving down his neck and coming to rest on his shoulders. They wrapped around his chest and she licked across his shoulder. She brushed her lips up his neck and sucked his ear between her teeth.

He gripped her waist and met her strokes with grunts. He whispered her name. She recognized the pleading tone.

"Come for me, Peeta." She whispered and rested her forehead against his. "Let me hear it."

A strangled sound escaped his throat as he met his climax.

She caressed his face as she continued to move slowly over him for a few more strokes.

He held her close, breathing heavily as he came back to himself.

She sat back on his knees and trailed her hands down his arms. She smiled and moved off his lap. Leaning over the desk once more, she pulled the contract in front of her. "When will the revisions be ready, your grace?"

"By the end of the week." He stepped up behind her, fastening his shirt once more. "But I can have the home procured and furnished in just a few days."

"Good." She picked up his pen and inkwell. She wrote on the bottom, " _Pending revisions, K. Everdeen agrees to these above terms._ " She initialed and sat the pen aside. "Good night, your grace." She walked toward the door, pausing to slip on her dressing gown before leaving.


	3. Part Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ready to visit Prim? What about a small appearance from our favorite Capitol Escort? I can't wait to see what you think.
> 
> Many thanks to my beta oh_well AKA karin6824!
> 
> Thanks also to my bestie and prereader writingbutunpublished.
> 
> Happy reading!

Katniss had worried over her decision to enter into the arrangement with Peeta, but it all came down to Prim. The tuition for Prim's school was getting harder to scrape together. But Katniss wanted more for her sister than she was able to have. The school was that chance.

Katniss stepped into the visitor's parlor of Trinket's Finishing School for Refined Ladies and smiled at her sister. Prim was growing into such a lovely young woman and Katniss was sure as soon as she saw her that she had made the right decision to sign Peeta's contract.

Prim gave Katniss a warm hug. "I was starting to wonder when you were coming." She stepped back and pulled Katniss toward the tea service. "Your last letter was so confusing. What is all this about a benefactor?"

"There is a man, a duke, who has agreed to pay for your school and help with your come out." Katniss explained. "He's actually just outside."

Prim's eyes went wide. "A duke? Wants to sponsor me?"

Katniss nodded. "He's anxious to meet you."

"I've never met a duke, Katniss." Prim twisted her hands. "How do I act?"

"The way you've been taught, of course." Katniss assured her, standing to walk back to the door. "Don't be nervous." She opened the door and motioned for the duke to enter.

Peeta walked into the room, pausing a moment to smile at Katniss. Then he stepped toward Prim, holding out his hand.

Katniss said, "Duke Mallory, I present my sister Primrose Everdeen."

"It's a pleasure, your grace." Prim slipped her hand into Peeta's and he brought it up to his lips.

"The pleasure is mine, Miss Primrose." Peeta said with a grin as he straightened. "Miss Everdeen has been telling me all about you, but I would like to hear from the source herself." He took a seat and glanced toward the tea. "My goodness, that tea smells divine."

"I made it. I'm the best, so they always ask me to." Prim smiled and poured everyone a cup as Katniss sat as far away from His Grace as she could get. She could see Prim's hands trembling as she walked the few steps to the duke. And though Peeta tried to look unintimidating, he was still such a presence. His rank helped nothing. If only Prim knew the truth of her own heritage.

"What would you like to know, your grace?" Prim asked properly as she reclaimed her seat.

Katniss only half listened to the conversation. She glanced at her sister with fondness. Prim was showing her true, sweet self and using all of the things she'd been learning. A look at Peeta showed he was growing very smitten with Prim. Perhaps it would be best if they married.

But Katniss would have her fun before being cast off for anyone, even her sister. Didn't she deserve it? She'd already given up so much in life.

Peeta turned his eyes to Katniss a moment and a smoldering look passed over his face before he returned his attention to Prim once more. "And what do you think of your sister's care?"

Care? What had she missed staring off into space?

Prim gave the duke a sad smile. "Our parents' deaths were very untimely. But Katniss did all she was able to do to keep us fed until she found more steady work for herself. She's never missed a visit to me here." She glanced toward Katniss, her lower lip trembling slightly. "I'll never be able to pay her back for all she's done."

Peeta smiled kindly in Katniss's direction. "Miss Everdeen is quite a selfless person."

Katniss felt her face heating up. "I thank you for your observation, your grace."

His eyes lingered on her a moment more before pulling a watch out of his pocket. "I am sorry to have to draw an end to this lovely visit, Miss Primrose." He sat his cup down and stood. "Perhaps I can come again next week. We should start making plans for your come out season." He offered his hand to her.

"I would be very delighted to speak with you again, your grace." She blushed prettily as he kissed her knuckles.

Peeta straightened and looked toward Katniss. "I will give you a few minutes to speak your farewells." He turned on his heel and left the room in a few quick strides.

Katniss watched the door close and then stood. "I have new address." She pulled a card out of her reticule. "His Grace has set me up in a new home. I hope you can visit me." Katniss swallowed and tried to avoid her sister's eyes.

"Katniss?" Prim's voice was soft and full of concern. "What are you doing for him that His Grace will do so much for me?"

Katniss looked into her sister's face. What could she say? She smiled. "It's quite a lovely home. You will be very impressed, I'm sure."

"Katniss, that's not what I want to know."

"My bedroom is almost the size of the home we grew up in." Katniss stepped a little closer to Prim. "And you can choose whichever room you want for yours."

"Katniss." Prim warned.

Katniss gave her sister a reassuring look. "You don't need to know anything else, Prim." She took Prim's hands in her own. "You will complete your schooling. And find a husband with a small bit of land if not a modest title. And I can be comfortable knowing I was able to do this for you." She pulled Prim into her arms and kissed her cheek. "I love you so much, Prim. Never forget that."

"Be careful, Katniss." Prim begged, clinging to her sister.

Katniss kissed her once more and then stepped back. "Write to me. And you should come visit me when you get the chance." She quickly left the room, pausing to speak to Miss Trinket.

"Miss Everdeen! It's so lovely to see you again!" Miss Trinket tottered over. Her hair was garishly done. "Is it true that that gorgeous young duke will be taking over Primrose's tuition?"

"Yes, Miss Trinket, that's right." Katniss glanced out the door. She could see the gorgeous young duke in question waiting outside his carriage.

"That's quite impressive, Miss Everdeen." Miss Trinket opened her mouth to continue on. Katniss knew from experience that the woman could go on forever, but Katniss needed to go.

"I'm sure you will be paid on time, Miss Trinket. Thank you for all you've done for my sister." Katniss accepted her wrap from the footman. "Good day, Miss Trinket." She turned and walked slowly down the steps.

Every time Katniss left Prim was a little heartbreak. She hoped for a time when they would be able to stay together overnight again. There hadn't been much chance since their parents' deaths.

Peeta offered his hand to help her inside, he squeezed her fingers before letting go. The look on his face as he joined her was full of sympathy. She didn't realize she'd been crying until he handed over his handkerchief.

"Thank you." Katniss mumbled and dabbed at her eyes.

"I wish my brothers had cared for me the way you care for your sister."

"You have brothers?" She tried to hand the cloth back.

He waved her off. " _Had_  brothers." But he didn't elaborate. Instead, he said, "Mrs. Mason is furious you've gone. She claims there was no one better in the kitchen and that she is having the devil of a time finding a suitable replacement." He gave her a warm smile. "But I can stay with you as long as you wish. I'm certainly not needed for staff interviews."

Katniss smiled back. "If you're certain it wouldn't look untoward."

Peeta leaned forward and placed his hand on her knee. "I'm just a visitor, Miss Everdeen."

* * *

Peeta pressed Katniss down onto the settee. It was plush and the fabric beneath her bare skin was soft. She moaned into his mouth and pulled him closer. She could feel the outer edges of her orgasm forming and dug her nails into his shoulder.

"Harder." She moaned.

"I thought you didn't like it hard." He panted against her mouth.

"Not when I'm sitting on a desk." She grabbed his bottom and spread her legs farther apart. "Please?" She whined.

He sat back on his knees and grabbed her legs, driving hard into her. She reached back and grabbed the armrest. She met his every thrust with grunts that grew louder.

"Fuck, Katniss." He leaned over her and rested a hand beside her head, the other stroking over her breast. "I want you to come."

"Then make me." She panted.

He dropped his head closer to hers. "Don't hold back."

"Everyone will hear." She buried her hand in his hair.

"I pay them well. They won't say anything." He grinned and nipped at her lip. "Scream for me, Katniss."

"I don't scream." Katniss wrapped her legs around Peeta's waist.

He grinned. "I'm going to take that as a challenge." He slipped his hand between them and stroked her clit while he continued to move within her.

She bit her lip and let out a soft moan. Her eyes closed slightly. "Getting there."

"How much longer?" He nipped at her lip again.

"Just keep doing that." She opened her eyes and stared directly into his. "A little more to your left."

He moved his finger slightly. "There?"

She nodded and let her eyes close again. She drew in a sharp breath. "That's perfect."

"Better be." Peeta's breath came in short pants. "I'm close myself."

Katniss lifted her head and bit his shoulder. It seemed like the thing that got him off the best. He thrust into her hard and let out a primal growl. The movement pressed his hand more firmly against her. It was just enough to help Katniss over the edge. She let out a string of unintelligible words.

Peeta looked down at her with a smirk. "I'll get you to scream one of these days, Katniss." He sat back and wiped the sweat from his brow. He stood and started dressing. "You look lovely lying there."

"Thank you, your grace." She lounged a few moments longer as he watched her. She sat up and stretched languidly. "I need your help dressing."

Peeta, still clad only in his trousers, stepped over to help Katniss. "You don't have to start calling me 'your grace' just because I'm no longer inside you." He pulled her shift over her head. "I like the sound of my name in your mouth."

"I can't bring myself to say your given name, your grace. It's beyond my station." She swallowed, averting her eyes.

"We're alone, Katniss. There is no station here." He helped her with the last of her buttons and then went back to his own wardrobe.

Katniss sat on the edge of the closest chair. "Peeta." She said softly.

Peeta smiled and slipped his arms into his waistcoat. "Katniss." He finished dressing. "Do you want me to stay longer?"

She stood and walked toward the decanter. "I'm perfectly all right to stay here alone."

He placed his hands on her waist and pressed his nose in her hair. "You're going to need to fix this mess to make yourself presentable."

"Later." She placed her hand on top of his. "You can leave, Peeta." She threw back the glass of scotch she'd poured, wincing at the burn in her throat.

"Have I done something to upset you, Katniss?" Peeta asked softly.

Katniss poured herself another glass of scotch and stepped away. "I just want to be alone now." She sat in the large chair close to the fireplace and took a sip from the glass.

He nodded and picked up his frock coat from where he'd draped it over the back of the sofa. "Shall I come back tomorrow?"

"Come whenever you like." She stared into the empty fireplace.

"Are you feeling guilt already?" He stood in front of her. "You can back out any time you want. That's part of the contract."

"I just miss my sister." She lied.

He sat on the footstool. "Miss Trinket told me that Primrose had to do more chores than the other girls."

"I couldn't pay the full tuition." Katniss said softly. "It was an arrangement Miss Trinket and I made when I enrolled Prim to make up the difference."

"I can pay the full price now. More. And Primrose can come stay with you from time to time because she won't be held down by extra chores." He looked anxiously into her face. "If you're not comfortable, our arrangement won't work."

"It has to work." Katniss finished her drink and sat the glass on the table beside the chair. "I will do whatever I need to do. Your comfort is more important than mine."

Peeta looked at her a moment before he nodded and stood. "I will see what I can do for you and your sister." He smoothed a hand over her hair. "Fix that before your servants see." He walked toward the door. "I will call you tomorrow, Katniss."

She followed, combing her fingers through her hair. "You should fix yours, too."

He ran his fingers through his hair and then picked up his hat. "Thankfully, I have an excuse." He gave her a wink and then left through the front door.

Katniss watched out the front window as Peeta made his way down the road to meet his carriage. Once he was gone from her sight, Katniss decided to go upstairs until it was time for her supper.

She'd never been one to be idle. She tried, she really did. Being born into the life she led never allowed it. But it should have been hers. And she knew it. No one else did, though.

So Katniss went about exploring the house for the millionth time. There were so many rooms. So very many more than she ever would need. There was a dining room and a breakfast room. She had a formal sitting room and an informal sitting room and a private study. The floor upstairs had four bedrooms other than hers.

The formal sitting room was the one she and Peeta had just occupied. It still smelled like him, sharp and warm and, "Home." She sighed as she looked around the space.

Then her eyes fell on a familiar sight. There, in the glass she'd left on the table near the fireplace, was a single white rose.

Did His Grace know the truth after all? Did he even have time to come back while she was roaming through the house?

It was quite unsettling. She snatched up the flower and hurried up to her room before anyone had the chance to see it there. She shoved it under her pillow. She'd have to find a way to dispose of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me on Tumblr: booksrockmyface or hpfanonezillion!


	4. Part Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some hints about Katniss and Peeta's lives are in this chapter. And, of course, some delicious smut!
> 
> Many thanks to my beta oh_well AKA karin6824.
> 
> And thanks also to my bestie writingbutunpublished for all the many things you do for me when it comes to my writing!
> 
> Happy reading!

Katniss spent the rest of the day and all night wondering who could have left the rose. It was King Coriolanus's symbol. He was a harsh man. There had been a sort of peace publically for a while. But everyone knew someone that had been taken away at night and either imprisoned or killed because they opposed the tyrannical king's rule.

She tossed the rose out the window and looked down at the dark road beneath her room. The house Peeta put her in was a quiet place. She was sure the neighbors knew the arrangement, but she didn't care. At least, she told herself she didn't. There were more important things like her sister's future and the person who decided to leave a white rose in her home.

She saw a figure making their way down the road. It was a man. The walk was familiar and she leaned further out the window, squinting into the night.

Peeta, seeming to sense her watching, stopped and looked up. He lifted the brim of his hat to see her better. "Hello, Juliette." He whispered.

"Just come in, you silly man." Katniss shook her head and retreated from the window. She closed it and lit a lamp beside the bed. She heard the door open downstairs and the soft footfalls on the stairs. She opened her bedroom door and stepped into the hallway.

"Hello again." He slipped his hand into hers and followed her into the bedroom.

"I don't want to be your Juliette. That story ends in death and I've had enough of that for a while." She closed the door and took his hat off his head.

Peeta took the hat from Katniss and placed it on top of her head. "You just reminded me of the balcony scene." He slipped her dressing gown off her shoulders and dropped it to the floor. "You're beautiful."

She took the hat off and placed it on the chair beside the door. She held her arms up as he lifted her nightgown over her head. Then she helped him finish undressing.

"I've had enough of it myself." He threw his shirt on top of the growing clothing pile.

Katniss dropped to her knees and pulled his trousers down to his ankles. His erection was now at eye level. She trailed her lips, feather-light, against the length. His breath came out in a shudder and he smoothed his hands over her hair.

"You're beautiful on your knees, Katniss." He murmured.

She smiled up at him. "Do you prefer me on my knees, Peeta? You should have told me sooner." She flicked her tongue out against the tip and he shuddered again.

Taking that as a good sign, she wrapped her lips around the end of his cock and swirled her tongue around it. He gripped her shoulders tight as she bobbed her head over him, taking in more of his length each time she leaned forward. She caressed every inch of him she could reach.

"I don't want to come in your mouth." Peeta said after a while.

Katniss sat back on her heels and wiped her hand across her mouth. "I thought you liked me on my knees, your grace."

He pulled her up and into his arms, sitting her down on the bed. Leaning over, he buried his fingers in her hair and kissed her deeply. Kisses weren't something they shared much, especially when no other parts of their body touched. But his mouth was warm and insistent. He pressed his tongue against her lips until she opened her mouth to allow him thorough exploration.

When he finally pulled away, he whispered, "Stand up and turn around."

Katniss did as he asked, but didn't have much time to settle herself before Peeta grabbed her hips and slipped inside her. She let out a soft gasp at the quick invasion. It wasn't that she wasn't ready, it was just that he usually gave her warning.

Without much pause, he started moving with great force. It was so hard for Katniss to keep upright, but she felt exhilarated with every thrust that loosened her grip and sent her forward. She pushed back, meeting his strokes.

Grunts and moans like those from a wild animal filled the room. Whose throat they came from was hard to discern for both of them were mad with the pleasure of it all. Katniss felt like her body was on fire with every movement within her.

It wasn't much longer until she felt the tightening of his grip on her hips and heard the strangled sound his voice made as he met his orgasm. The pulsating of his member inside her was always welcome and was just enough to send her into a small climax. Nothing compared to his, she knew.

Katniss looked over her shoulder. Peeta still held onto her, his head bowed as he regained his normal breathing. He caressed her bottom and spread his hands up the length of her back. He finally removed himself from her and walked around to the window.

"I've never seen you from behind." Katniss commented as she sat down in the bed.

Peeta smiled over his shoulder and allowed her a longer view. "You like it?"

She laughed. "It's not bad. Haven't had much chance to see naked men."

After a moment, he turned and strode slowly to the bed. He sat on the side and leaned over her. "Who was it?" He asked as he pushed a bit of hair out of her face. "The man that took your virginity."

"He didn't take it, I gave it to him." She pushed his hand away. "We were friends."

"Would you have married him?" Was that jealousy in his voice? That he wasn't the first? That maybe it made him second best?

She looked down at her hands. "It doesn't matter."

"I haven't yet met a woman that seemed good enough to marry." Peeta admitted, sitting back a little. "They just want the title. None seem even the slightest bit interested in me otherwise. I know that isn't something that matters in my station. I'm a duke, not a common man or a gentleman. I shouldn't be so choosy about a wife." He sighed. "I wish I could marry you."

"You could never marry me, Peeta." Katniss chewed on her lip a moment and then moved to the center of the bed. "Come here." She patted the space she'd just vacated.

He sat beside her, blanket draped over his lap and hands clasped against his stomach. "Who were your parents, Katniss? What was your father's profession?"

She swallowed. "He was a knight." She smiled. "That's what he used to tell me. A bedtime story. And he told me my mother was a princess that he fell in love with. My mother said it was nonsense." She looked toward the window a moment and then moved down to rest her head on her hand. "We had a very small farm. But the king demanded more taxes. Too many for us to pay. We lost the farm. Not long after, my parents were arrested for crimes against the Crown."

"What crimes?" Peeta mirrored her pose.

"I never knew." Katniss said. Though she did know it was partly because they hid her and Prim away and refused to allow King Coriolanus access to his granddaughters.

"And they were executed?" He asked.

"Stop trying." She rolled to her back and stared up at the ceiling. "Where are  _your_  parents? I know I'm meant to know, but I've only heard rumors."

It was quiet for a while. She looked over to see he was trying to control something on his face.

Peeta swallowed and said, barely above a whisper, "We all got sick. I think someone poisoned us. Everyone in my household…" He sighed. "I barely recovered. By the time I did, I got word that my grandfather was dying and I would be inheriting the title."

Katniss looked him over. "Are there any lasting effects?"

"I get tired sometimes, but not as much as I used to." He moved closer and draped his arm over her waist. "I'm much better."

"I'm glad." She turned her head to look at him.

He settled in a little, pressing his body against hers. "Who do you want your sister to marry? What kind of man?"

She was surprisingly comfortable being this close to him. "Do you want to know if I would want you to marry my sister?"

He moved his hand up her chest and cupped her cheek. "I never even considered it. But if you want me to, I will."

Katniss shook her head. "I'm your mistress. I could never be your wife. But if I have to see you married to anyone, I don't want to see you married to my sister." She pushed up on her elbow. "I want you to try to find her a love match. I know it's going to be difficult, but the more men she has an opportunity to meet, the better her chance of finding love."

"And if she doesn't find love?"

"Then someone who can support her. Someone who would never want to kill the sweetness in her character. Someone who will laugh with her." She ran her hand over his exposed chest. "Are those expectations too grand?"

"I will see what I can manage." He kissed her forehead. "What about you?"

She wrapped her arm around him. "What about me?"

"Do you want to be married? I could help find you a husband. Someone who wouldn't care what you are to me."

"Would I still get to see you if I'm married?" She wrapped her leg around his hip.

He angled himself so that his cock was lined up close to her opening. "Would be best if you didn't, I'm sure."

"Then why would I want to marry? I get all the fun with you and a home and I don't have to take care of you." She took his hand and guided it to her clit. "And I'm sure I'd never find a husband to fuck me like you do."

With a grin, Peeta rolled to his back and pulled Katniss along with him. "A husband would make love to you, Katniss."

"I don't want that with you. I like the way we are." She pressed her hips down and stroked against his hand.

"Would you feel betrayed if I married?" He palmed her breast. "Or would you feel like the betrayer?"

"I would be the betrayer, no doubt about it." She bit her lip as pleasure shot through her body. "But you're the one that chooses that, not me."

"And who would you want me to marry, Katniss?" Peeta asked. His hands continued to work over her body, bringing her closer to her climax with each movement. "Someone who will look the other way? Pretty but clueless?"

"Yes." Katniss moaned. "If you married a girl who wasn't pretty, I'd be so sad for you."

"I'd just take her from behind every time and think about you." He smiled and tugged at her hips. "Come here and let me taste you."

"Are you certain?" She panted.

"I  _love_  how you taste, Katniss." He pulled her closer and she settled over his mouth.

She grabbed hold of his hair and rode along on his tongue. It swirled around her clit and tasted every bit of her folds. And his eyes were trained on hers. It was exciting. He let out a satisfied sound as his eyes closed slowly and then opened again. Something in them sent Katniss over the edge. She pressed down against his mouth, her eyes still locked on his. It was difficult to keep eye contact as she came, but she did, leaning a hand on the wall so she didn't fall over.

Peeta gently pushed Katniss away and moved up to his knees. He tangled his fingers in her hair and whispered, "Taste yourself on my lips."

She smiled and licked across the width of his mouth before plunging in and kissing him hard. She pulled him down on top of her, not breaking the kiss. His hands were hot and soft as they roamed over her body.

He pressed his cock against her. She smiled and wrapped her hand around it, slowly stroking him to life. Their mouths were still connected and Katniss could feel something warming in her belly that had nothing to do with the passion burning between them.

Her eyes shot open as she started forming a thought about the reason for the warmth. And then anger for letting herself be filled with an emotion like that.

She threw Peeta onto his back and guided him inside her, grinding down hard. She refused to look in his face no matter how much he tried to hold her face. And no more kisses. She wouldn't allow it.

Peeta grabbed Katniss face and pulled her down. "I want to look in your eyes when I come."

"No." She wrenched her head away and tried to sit back.

He pulled her down again. "Yes."

She sat still. "I said no. I do get some say in this, don't I?"

He blinked a few times. "Sorry." He lifted her off his cock and moved away. "I'll be going then."

"You don't have to." Katniss said softly, though she was relieved.

Peeta said nothing as he dressed. Katniss could feel the tension radiating off of him the whole time. He picked up his hat and turned.

"I'll call on you tomorrow, Miss Everdeen." He said as he popped his hat on his head.

"I'll have tea waiting, your grace." She said softly.

He gave her a long look and then turned on his heel, closing the door hard behind him. She had to stop herself from running after him.


	5. Part Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens! Here is some more lovely smut and information. And a special appearance from a certain older gentleman...
> 
> Many thanks to my beta oh_well AKA karin6824!
> 
> And thanks also to my bestie and prereader extraordinaire writingbutunpublished.
> 
> Happy reading!

Peeta stepped out of his carriage and told his driver to take off for an hour. Perhaps he could have asked for more, but he didn't want to make this look like what it was. The neighbors probably already knew anyway.

He was showed into the formal sitting room.

"My lady, his grace Duke Mallory." The butler bowed him in and then scurried off.

Katniss began to pour the tea. "Good afternoon, your grace." She held out a cup.

Peeta closed the door and accepted it. "Katniss, I beg forgiveness for the way I acted last night—"

She shook her head. "Already done." She poured a cup of tea for herself and sat back. "They're forever calling me 'my lady' around here." She took a sip. "I've yet to correct them. I thought it must be something of a seed you planted in their heads."

He sat his cup on the table and walked toward the open window. "I've let people know I've taken on your sister as my ward. It makes sense that you would have some of those benefits." He pulled the curtain over. "They assume you're a widow, by the way. I've never actually said anything to make them believe one way or the other." He closed the other curtain and loosened his tie.

"Not in here." She said softly. Sitting her cup down, she walked out of the room and up the stairs.

Peeta glanced around as he followed. "Where are we going?"

"I want to show you something." She pushed open a door hidden in a wall panel. It revealed a set of stairs. Katniss closed the panel behind Peeta and led him up the stairs. "I've had a lot of time to explore this house. I can't fathom why this was ever put here."

There was a little room at the top of the stairs. A large window looked out over the neighboring house toward the town square. Katniss crossed her arms and leaned then on the window sill.

Peeta leaned beside her. "I grew up over there." He pointed to a street beyond the square. "My grandfather allowed my father to follow a little folly with a bakery."

She looked up at him. "That was your family's bakery?"

He smiled. "You knew it?"

"Prim liked to walk past to see the pretty pastries in the windows." She pointed beyond. "Our farm was just outside of town that way."

"We could have passed each other dozens of times." He rested his hand on her back.

She moved away several steps. "Would you know why white roses have started appearing around the house?" It was a quick change of subject and her voice held a bit of accusation.

"That's the king's symbol." Peeta crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. "I have to tell you, I am far from loyal to the king. I believe it was him who killed my family and tried to kill me."

She nodded. "He killed my parents, too." She sat on the dust covered chair in the corner.

"You can tell me more about them." He sat on the floor in front of her. "And if it's something that will put you in danger, then I swear to keep it to myself. You have my word."

"I can't, Peeta." She allowed him to pick up her foot and remove her shoe.

He smiled and kissed the bottom of her foot. "I just want to help you."

"You can't help me." Katniss pulled her foot out of his hand and moved to sit on his lap. "I said I can't tell you." She whispered. "Please just leave it alone."

Peeta nodded and smoothed his hands over her hair. "Forgive me."

"You are quite easy to forgive, Peeta." She rested her head on his shoulder. "Will you forgive me?"

He kissed her cheek and murmured, "You have nothing to ask forgiveness for."

She sat back and looked in his face. "There are many reasons I can't tell you about my lineage. That's the forgiveness I need."

"Is it something to be ashamed of?" He asked softly, smoothing his hands over her arms.

"My mother seemed to think so." She stood and walked back toward the window. "Please don't ask anymore. When the time comes for you to know, you will. I just need Prim safe at her school. Miss Trinket and Mr. Abernathy keep a good eye on her. And I trust them. It's why I was so adamant to keep her there. They know the truth. They are the only ones who know the truth. Even Prim doesn't know everything."

He walked up behind her and placed his hands on her hips. "Would you be offended if I inquired with them?"

"I would not be offended if you ask. I would be if they told you my secrets. It could put you in danger. The fewer who know, the better."

"I understand."

She sighed and looked over her shoulder. "My father was a knight. That much was true."

Peeta pressed his eyes into Katniss's neck. "You could have just given me everything I need to know."

She slipped her fingers into his hair. "If you want to find out, you will. I never believed differently." She tugged gently. "I would prefer you didn't, though. It really isn't safe, Peeta."

"I will be careful with my inquiries."

"Good." She removed one hand from his hair and took his hand, pressing it against her breast. "Now, let's get to the true purpose of your visit."

He nipped at her skin. "Is this your sanctuary, Katniss?"

"We can be together up here, if that's what you're asking." She turned in his arms. "It's your house."

Their noses rubbed together when he shook his head. "It's my house, but it's your home. If you don't want to be with me up here, we don't have to."

She swallowed. "I want you here." She turned and braced her hands on the sides of the window. "Now."

Peeta dropped his trousers and stepped behind Katniss, lifting her dress up over her hips. "It's a beautiful city." He entered her slowly and set up a languorous rhythm. "We could own it, you and I."

She gripped the wood and let out a soft sound that could have been pleasure, but he was sure was just passive agreement.

"Turn your head." He requested, pushing her head to the side. "I like to watch your face."

She looked over her shoulder and gave him a smoldering look. It drove him mad and made his slow pace difficult. He just wanted to pound into her hard enough to break the window. The arch of her back and the soft moan that escaped her didn't help.

But he held back, caressing her legs and bottom. Her skin was smooth. "Everything about you is beautiful." He panted.

Katniss looked up into Peeta's reflection in the mirror. "Not nearly as beautiful as you."

The whine in her voice pressed him even closer. The pleasure was building gloriously. He considered a moment getting her off first, but she could wait. Especially after her treatment the night before.

He dug his nails into her thighs and thrust harder. He caught sight of her face in the reflection of the window and her eyes were half-lidded. She bit her lip and moaned softly.

He smiled and let out a growl pounded into her even harder, grunting like a wild animal with each thrust. He gripped her even tighter as he came inside her.

A moment later, he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on the back of her neck.

She reached back and gently combed her fingers through his hair. "I like when you're gentle." She said softly.

Peeta pressed a kiss to the back of Katniss's neck. "Wasn't very gentle in the end, was I?"

"Well, gentle is nice, but it's fun to have a bit of variety." She turned her head and smiled over her shoulder.

He kissed her cheek and moved away. "My carriage will be here soon." He pulled his trousers up.

She nodded and fixed her dress. "Then I should see you to the sitting room." She walked toward the stairs, not bothering to see if he followed.

* * *

 

A letter waited on the seat of Peeta's carriage, a white rose sitting on top. He looked to his driver. "Did you let someone in here?"

"No, your grace." Smith said. "I swear it."

Peeta held up the letter. "Where did this come from then?"

Smith looked at the envelope a moment and shook his head. "I swear I don't know, your grace."

"Did you leave this carriage once in the hour you were away?" Peeta demanded.

Smith swallowed. "Just once to relieve myself, your grace. But I just stepped away a few feet."

"Bring me home, Smith." Peeta climbed in the carriage. As they started to move, he threw the rose out the window. If anyone saw, he would be marked down. Someone was always watching. They probably knew of the truth of his relationship with Katniss.

The letter in his pocket was worrisome. What sort of information would it contain? Would it incriminate him or Katniss? Would it harm them both?

The carriage stopped in front of Peeta's home and he didn't wait for Smith to lower the steps. He walked through the front door before it was opened all the way to permit him. Quickly removing his hat, he threw it at the waiting footman and continued on to his study.

The seal on the letter contained the snow-capped mountains of the current royal family. From Peeta's understanding, there weren't any legal members of the family anymore. They had all been killed for opposing him or they just disappeared. All that were left were illegitimate children.

Peeta broke the seal and found a letter with just a few lines. " _Katniss Everdeen is not who she claims. No doubt you will be met with denial should you ask her more. But I may know a thing or two that will prove interesting. My carriage will arrive at nine._ "

It was signed with a flourish and had another stamp for the king.

What is so important about Katniss that King Coriolanus would set this up on his own?

* * *

 

Mallory Mansion was just a short distance from the palace, but it felt like the ride took forever. Peeta had been worried the rest of the day about this meeting. The king was a very imposing man, even though he looked the very image of a kind grandfather at every opportunity. He still had loyal followers at court, but the rest of the population played along to keep their heads.

There were still plenty of people who didn't play along, though.

Peeta tried really hard to turn a blind eye to the injustice. He knew it wasn't right. It never had been. And his father knew it as much as anyone and fought silently. It's what caused them to all be poisoned. Peeta was sure he was on the short list of peerage being watched until the time was right.

He was escorted into the palace. It was alight with reverie. There was a party going on. There was always a party, from Peeta's understanding. It took a much higher social rank to get an invitation. Title had nothing to do with it.

Peeta was led past the large ballroom to a set of stairs leading down. The room he was left in was well-lit. There was a scent of roses. He could see the blooms of the massive rose garden from the window.

The door opened and King Coriolanus I stepped in. He tried to appear casual, but Peeta could see the arrogant set in his head.

Peeta gave the proper bow. "Your Majesty, it is an honor—"

"None of that, Mallory." The king took a seat beside the fire and indicated the decanter at his elbow. "I would like a drink."

Peeta poured the ruler a glass.

"Join me, won't you?" King Coriolanus indicated his glass.

Peeta filled a glass for himself and took the seat opposite that the king indicated.

King Coriolanus took a sip and dropped his glass. He said nothing for a while and it made Peeta start to squirm.

Finally, he said, "Katniss Everdeen."

"Yes, your majesty?" Peeta held his glass in a death grip.

"What is your relationship with Miss Everdeen?" King Coriolanus sounded as though he already knew the answer, but asked anyway.

"She was a servant in my home, your majesty. She has a sister she's struggling to support. I offered that—"

"As your mistress."

"Your majesty, I—"

The king waved his hand. "I know the truth. Do not try to lie to me."

Peeta swallowed past the lump in his throat. "If you know the truth, your majesty, then I need not explain myself further."

"Good." King Coriolanus finished his drink and poured himself another. "What do you know of her family?"

"Her parents died several years ago and she's been looking after her sister ever since." Peeta answered as concisely as possible. How much longer would he have to endure this?

"Has she said anything more about her parentage? Her mother and father's heritage?"

"No, your majesty."  _Not going to mention that she admitted her father was a knight._

"Her father used to be one of my men." The king explained, standing to pace. "He fell in love with my daughter and they fled."

Peeta blinked a few times. "Your majesty?"

"My daughter Princess Aurelia defied me and ran off to marry one of my knights. And then sixteen years later, they were in my dungeon after plotting my demise." King Coriolanus smiled over his glass. "They never said a word about daughters. I only discovered Katniss and Primrose existed when you started up with the older sister."

Could that be true? Peeta had done everything in his power to protect both their identities.

"Your majesty, I—"

"I don't want excuses Mallory. I brought you here to offer you something."

Peeta continued to stare at him.

"Safety."

"Safety, your majesty?"

"You will marry my granddaughter." The king leaned forward. "You will leave that silly plot behind. And you will be promised safety."

Peeta schooled his features to serenity "Plot, your majesty?"

"We aren't going to lie to each other, Mallory." King Coriolanus snapped. "I know what you're involved in. You will give it up. You will marry my granddaughter."

"And I cannot say no?" Peeta asked, contemplating his glass.

"Don't you want to marry Katniss?" The king crossed his legs and sat his glass off to the side. "You could refuse, I suppose." He steepled his fingers. "But you know what I'm capable of, don't you? What do you think would happen to you or the Sisters Everdeen?" He gave Peeta an unsettling glare for a moment before unfolding himself from the chair. "I will be legitimizing Katniss and Primrose within the week. I expect the engagement announcement to quickly follow." He left the room before Peeta could say anything else.

A moment later, Peeta was escorted back out of the palace and straight home. The trip felt a lot shorter. He stepped out of the carriage and stared after it for several silent moments as it drove away. Then he took off toward Katniss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have plans for another reader participation story like Cheese Buns and Bad Puns. If you read that one and would like to join in on some fun, keep an eye on my Tumblrs (booksrockmyface or hpfanonezillion) for more information. There will also be plenty of opportunity to participate here once the story gets underway if you do not have a Tumblr.


	6. Part Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't wait to hear what you think about the events in this chapter.
> 
> Many thanks to my beta oh_well AKA karin6824!
> 
> Happy reading!

Katniss could see as soon as Peeta stepped in that getting naked was the last thing on his mind.

"Would you like me to make you some tea?" She asked softly.

Peeta shook his head and knelt down in front of her. "I was just in a private meeting with your grandfather."

Her heart leapt to her throat and she swallowed hard to tamp it down. She couldn't speak past it.

"I'm not angry." He said softly, holding her hands between his bigger ones. She felt the comfort from their warmth. "You assumed I would discover it eventually."

"I did." Katniss squeezed out.

"Do not be upset by that." Peeta kissed her knuckles. "More pressingly, he knows. And he's going to make a formal announcement legitimizing your existence. And your sister's."

She stood quickly. "He can't."

He grasped her hands more tightly. "He will, Katniss. And he expects us to marry. Produce heirs quickly, I'm sure, though he didn't say." He pressed another kiss to her knuckles and whispered, "I would have married you anyway."

"Stand up, please." Katniss tugged on Peeta's hand. When he was on his feet, she wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her eyes into shoulder a moment. Then she lifted her head and pressed her mouth close to his ear. She dropped her voice low. "He arrested and killed my parents for a failed coup. No doubt the plan is to keep us under his thumb, but you have to promise me that Prim will always be safe."

He held her in a tight embrace and whispered back, "I promise. No one will ever harm your sister while I still have breath in my body." He pulled back and cupped her cheek. "Nor will I let them hurt you." He kissed her forehead. "I've started really caring for you, Katniss." He kissed the tip of her nose. "I would have begged you to run away with me if not for your sister." He pressed his lips against hers softly. "I want to always be yours. I swear it."

Katniss pressed her eyes into his shoulder again and let out a shuddering breath. "I believe you."

Peeta pressed his mouth against her ear. "Let me take you to bed."

She nodded and stepped out of his arms, slipping her hand into his.

In her bedroom, Peeta leaned his head against Katniss's. He slid her dressing gown off her shoulders and reached for the string at the neck of her nightgown. The room was filled with their breathing that started growing heavier by the moment. Clothes dropped to the floor in between fleeting kisses.

"I think I love you, Katniss." He picked her up by her hips and carried her to the bed.

"I…" She grabbed his face and kissed him deeply. She didn't know if what she felt was the same, but she was sure whatever happened after this wouldn't be quite a disaster.

He laid her down on the bed and stretched over her. "I'll feel it enough for both of us."

She pulled him in for another kiss. She'd sworn not to kiss him again, but his lips fit so perfectly against hers. And his mouth tasted so good, like dark red wine and a hint of vanilla.

Peeta lifted his head and looked down on her. "We don't have to."

Katniss combed her fingers through his hair. "Do you hear me asking you to stop?"

"I just want you to know the contract still stands, even if we marry."

" _If_  we marry?" She trailed her fingers down his back and up again.

"I don't care who your grandfather is, Katniss. You don't have to marry me if you don't want to." He leaned on one elbow and allowed his other hand to roam slowly over her body. "I have some connections that can get you away. You and your sister."

She shook her head. "I'll face this as I should. With you as my husband."

He gave her a sad smile before he kissed her again, slowly guiding himself into her.

Katniss tangled a hand in Peeta's hair and grasped his bottom with the other. He set up a slow, steady rhythm. He rested his forehead against hers, holding onto her hip as he moved.

There were no more words, just bodies communicating with movement. Kissing, touching, sliding in and out. It was almost too slow, yet going by too fast. The pressure was building and Katniss could feel it, could see in Peeta's face and hear in his labored breathing that he wasn't very far from his climax. She closed her eyes and let him continue to love her with his body. A low growl escaped the back of his throat as he came within her.

And then he got still, continuing to hold her and panting. He didn't move for quite some time. She slowly opened her eyes to see him staring down at her. It must have been what he was waiting for because he kissed her softly and then moved away, sitting on the edge of the bed and running his fingers through his hair.

"Are you going to leave?" She asked softly.

"I don't want to." He looked over his shoulder. "But I will if you want."

"I want you to stay." She tugged on his arm and waited for him to get comfortable before she rested her head on his shoulder. "He was my friend."

"Who was?"

"The first man I was with." Katniss traced the lines of Peeta's muscles as she slowly spoke. "He asked me to marry him a few times, but I always said no." She paused. "So what happens next?"

"Next, I suppose you make tentative peace with your grandfather. You approach him first, take the upper hand." He rolled to his side and wrapped an arm around her waist. "We can make the formal announcement of our engagement after you're officially a princess."

She gave him a sideways grin. "And what if I don't want to be your wife?"

"Then you don't have to be." He kissed her gently. "I never want to force you into anything."

"But  _he_  will." She let out a long sigh. "It's why my parents went into hiding. He had a plan for us. He allowed my parents to marry as long as I was groomed to be his proper successor."

Peeta started rubbing small circles into Katniss's back. "You think that's what's going to happen?"

"I know it is." She pushed him onto his back and sat on his thighs. "I don't want to rule. I never did. And I definitely don't want to rule his way."

He slid his hands up her back as he sat up to join her, smiling as she tangled her hands in his hair. "Just let him believe you will. Maybe he'll meet his maker soon."

"We can dream." She brushed a kiss over his lips.

He shook his head and pressed his mouth close to her ear. His voice was barely a breath. "I can tell you with certainty, that there are people orchestrating to make it happen."

She sat back and gave him a sharp look. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that you have nothing to worry about, Katniss. I promise."

"You can't make that promise." She got up and found her dressing gown among the discarded clothes. Pulling it tight around her shoulders, she opened the curtains and looked out into the dark. "Gale tried. It took him from me in the end."

Peeta wrapped his arms around her from behind and Katniss let the curtain fall back into place. "Is Gale the one that asked you to marry him?"

She nodded.

"What happened to him?"

She leaned back against him. "Gale was part of a group. Same one as my parents." She swallowed and turned in his arms. "He was arrested for hunting illegally, but that was just the excuse. We were together when it happened. He distracted them and I ran. Hid away with Prim."

"How long until you found your way to me?"

"Mrs. Mason hired me a few weeks later." Katniss chewed her lip. "It would probably be best if you leave now."

He took her face gently in his hands. "I will miss you every moment."

She shook her head. "I don't expect you to start getting flowery."

He stroked hit thumbs over her cheeks. "You'll get it anyway." He kissed her forehead, the tip of her nose, and finally her lips. His mouth was gentle and soft. He pulled her close and deepened the kiss.

She melted into him and wished his mouth never had to leave hers.

But it did, all too quickly. "If the king summons you to the palace, send for me. I will be with you every moment I can."

"Some things I have to do alone, Peeta." Katniss stroked her hands over Peeta's hips. "Now go. Before I throw you back on that bed."

He kissed her forehead again and moved away. "Oh, you think you're the one in charge?" Peeta pulled on his pants and reached for his trousers.

"Am I not?" Katniss grinned and held out his undershirt. "This whole time I just assumed you bowed to my every whim."

He stole a kiss as he took the article of clothing from her. "It's more like standing at attention."

She let out a hearty laugh. She picked up his hat and sat it on top of her head as she watched him finish dressing. He smiled and plucked it off, placing a kiss to her forehead.

"Please be careful, Katniss." He requested softly.

"You too, Peeta." She followed him to the bedroom door and closed it behind him. Then she hurried to the window to watch his progress down the dark road.

He'd walked. The distance between his home and the one he'd let for her wasn't great, but it was best traveled by horseback or carriage.

Katniss sat on her bed and took in a deep breath. The room still smelled faintly of him, vanilla and musk and something pleasantly sour. Dill? That he still smelled of his father's bakery was endearing. She'd never seen him bake in the kitchens when she worked in his home, but perhaps he snuck down there in the dead of night when the staff were asleep.

She put her nightgown back on and doused the lamp. As she settled into the bed, her mind drifted to the truth she was going to be living very soon. It was something she had avoided for many reasons, chiefly Prim's safety. Everdeen wasn't their legal name. It had been their father's family name, but he'd been forced to give it up when he married Aurelia. One of the king's commands in allowing the marriage was that he legally changed his surname to Snow.

Katniss had hoped that going by Everdeen would at least gain her time. It would take longer for his people to find her if she was hiding in plain sight. Or so she thought. At least it had taken four years. She had kept Prim safe to nearly adulthood.

* * *

Sleep didn't come easily through the night. Katniss kept dreaming of all sorts of horrible tortures at the king's hands. Most of the dreams involved seeing Prim hurting, but several featured Peeta. She woke up screaming more than once, but no one was there to comfort her.

Katniss looked toward the window to see the sun peeking through where the curtains didn't meet. There was no reason to try sleeping anymore. Rolling over, she rang the bell that would summon the maid to help her dress.

Clara walked in and dipped a curtsy. "My lady, a messenger brought this for you." She handed over a letter and then opened the closet to retrieve Katniss's undergarments.

Katniss looked at the letter and saw the King's seal. She silently cursed and opened the envelope. It contained a summons to the palace for a large dinner the next day. For both her and Prim.

"I need the carriage, Clara." Katniss took the bowl of water from the maid and splashed her face. "I need to see Duke Mallory."

"Yes, my lady." Clara hurried out of the room and left Katniss to continue her toilette on her own.

A million thoughts flooded Katniss's mind as she did what dressing she could on her own. When Clara returned, she begged softly, "Please hurry. I need to go."

"The carriage will be ready in a few minutes, my lady." Clara said. "Would you like some breakfast before you go?"

"No time. Just get me a roll form last night's supper." Katniss sucked in a harsh breath as the maid pulled her stays tighter. "Not so tight." She snapped. "I need to be able to think."

"My apologies, my lady." Clara said softly.

Ten minutes later, Katniss was out the door and into the carriage. The ride to Peeta took even less time, the streets weren't very congested this time of day as most of the fashionable people were still in bed.

Peeta was in the breakfast room when she was announced. Katniss dipped a curtsy as the butler left and then stepped forward and handed him the invitation.

He read it quickly and then cursed. "He's moving fast."

"What can we do?" She took a seat. "This will be a large shock to Prim. She doesn't know."

Peeta sat an egg cup in front of Katniss. "First of all, I assume you haven't eaten. So let's start there."

She started to refuse, but the rumble in her stomach changed her answer. She broke the top off the egg and dug in.

"Next, you need a new dress. Something befitting a princess." He rang a bell. "We don't have much time, but I know of a dressmaker who can put something together for you and Prim quickly." He gave instruction to the butler that answered. As soon as the man left, Peeta turned to Katniss. "If I may be so bold," he took her hands in his and smiled, "will you marry me, your highness?"

Katniss opened her mouth to refuse, but decided against it. The king would be forcing it upon them soon enough, might as well do this one thing their way. She squeezed his hands. "Yes, I will, your grace."

He gave her a cheeky grin. "If I can arrange it, will you marry me today?"

Her eyes went wide. "You think you could make that happen?"

"I have some favors I can call in." He kissed her hands. "Gather Prim and go to the dressmaker. My carriage will take you. Once I have further word about our nuptials, I will let you know."

"I'll never be able to repay you, Peeta." She said softly.

"I don't expect repayment, Katniss. But we'll have a lifetime together to work it out." He kissed her cheek.

"As long as we do what he says." Her voice shook. "You just have to help me keep Prim from his clutches as best as possible."

"I will, Katniss. I will." He squeezed her hands.

A footman appeared at the door and said softly, "Your carriage is ready, your grace."

"Thank you." Peeta stood. "And Miss Everdeen's carriage?"

"Her driver is in place, your grace." The young man said.

"Thank you." Peeta dismissed the footman and then pulled Katniss to her feet. "Go to your sister. Explain it. Get your dresses. I will find you at the dressmaker's shop and we'll discuss it more."

They walked out to the waiting carriages together.

"Someone may be watching." He said softly.

"Then we better make it worth it for them." She turned and placed a hand on his cheek. "Please don't take long." She brushed a kiss over his lips and stepped away.

Katniss got into her carriage. It started moving before she was fully settled. She looked out the window to see Peeta going in the opposite direction.


	7. Part Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a delay. I'm hoping that I can get you another chapter of this before the end of the month as I will be taking a break from writing fanfiction to work on National Novel Writing Month. If you're interested in seeing something of my original writing, I'll be sharing snippets through the month on my Tumblr booksrockmyface.
> 
> Many thanks to my beta oh_well AKA karin6824!
> 
> Happy reading!

Prim blinked at Katniss for several moments. "So Papa was telling the truth?"

Katniss patted her knee. "He didn't like keeping it from us." She fell to her knees in front of her sister. "They were part of a plot to overthrow the king. The night before they took off to join the group, Mama and Papa told me everything. They begged me not to tell you until I knew you were old enough. But now, age has nothing to do with it." She leaned closer and spoke softer. "I tell you this, Prim, because we are about to be legitimized by the king. We will be in line for the throne. There will no doubt be many obstacles ahead. He will attempt to break us." She gripped Prim's hands. "Promise me, Primrose, that you will remain the same person."

Prim watched her silently. Instead of responding to her sister's request, she said, "Why didn't you think I was old enough to know before now?"

Katniss shrugged. "I thought you were old enough before, but I was frightened that the truth would be used to force you into something you didn't want."

"In all honesty, I was doing everything you wanted so that I could get what  _I_  wanted in the end." Prim sighed. "I suppose now that I'm a princess I can't have it."

"And what do you want, Prim?" Katniss looked over her sister's face. Were those tears shining in her eyes fear or sadness?

Prim shook her head. "You must know. Rory Hawthorne. I've wanted to marry him since we were small. And I thought that if I just followed the rules here and learned all there was to learn, then when I was old enough to consider marriage…" She stood quickly. "You could have told me years ago and I never—"

"If you love him, we'll find a way." Katniss grabbed Prim's hand and pulled her into a tight hug. "I will never let him hurt you. Do you hear me?"

Prim nodded.

"Now, we have to get in my carriage and go to a dressmaker. We need new dresses for a dinner we will be attending with King Coriolanus." Katniss pulled Prim to her feet and they left with barely a word to Miss Trinket.

The woman tried to get their attention, but to no avail.

"Miss Trinket is going to be furious with you." Prim said as she settled in across from Katniss.

"Let her be." Katniss said with a grin. "That woman thinks she has to know everything, but she doesn't."

Prim giggled. "So what's next? The dresses and the dinner? And then what?"

"Well, one of the next things is that I'm marrying the duke." Katniss didn't look at her sister directly, but she did hear the young woman gasp.

"Because of the king?" Prim asked softly.

"Because Peeta wants to." Katniss said. "The king was going to force it. But, if the duke can manage, we're doing it today. And I want you there."

Prim propelled herself across the expanse of the carriage and wrapped her arms around Katniss's neck. "Oh, I would not miss that for the world!"

In the dressmaker's shop, they were met by a young woman with chestnut hair whose green eyes were appraising every inch of them. "You're the Duke of Mallory's girls?" Her voice was kind, but held a calculating edge.

"Yes." Katniss said, introducing herself and Prim, omitting their surnames. "He said you could make us dresses for tomorrow."

The woman nodded. "I have a few I could put you in." She looked them both over and nodded. "I have just the thing for both of you." She led them into a back room where an assistant was waiting. "My name is Annie Odair, but the way."

A dark haired man appeared from the other room holding a blue-green dress. "A pair of beautiful girls." He smiled. "Duke Mallory said green for the older sister in his letter." He gave Katniss a wink.

"He did say that." Annie grinned. "And blossom for the younger sister."

"I have the blossom waiting." One of the assistants said.

"This is my husband Finnick." Annie said, taking the green dress from him. "He runs the finances of the place so I can focus on making dresses."

They were brought into separate changing areas where they were put into some dresses.

Katniss stepped out first, the dress dragging on the floor a little. It fit otherwise.

Peeta, who she hadn't heard enter, let out a low whistle. "That's beautiful."

Katniss felt her face flush. "It's a little long."

"I can fix that." Mrs. Odair said. "Come along here." He pulled her behind a privacy screen and had her stand up on a slightly raised platform.

Peeta called to her, "I have everything arranged, Miss Everdeen."

Prim stepped out in a soft pink dress that fit her perfectly. It was even the right length.

"You're gorgeous, Prim." Katniss told her with an affectionate smile. "Mama and Papa would be so happy to see you dressed just like that."

Prim nodded and retreated to the dressing room with the assistant to change.

Katniss saw the shadow of Mr. Odair lean close to Peeta. There was a bit of a murmured exchange. She wondered if Mr. Odair was part of the same group as Peeta. And if so, was it safe for them all to be here?

Peeta nodded and said, "I need to speak with Mr. Odair alone for a few minutes."

Katniss watched them retreat as Mrs. Odair finished the pinning of the hem.

Peeta met them leaving and whisked them away to a small chapel on the outskirts of town. An older man stood in front of the sanctuary and performed the ceremony. Katniss would never remember the words she and Peeta said, but she would always be able to recall the moment Peeta looked into her eyes and she realized that there was more there than she thought. More than just attraction and mutual pleasure.

 _He loves me,_  she thought in wonder.

And she felt it in the way he pressed his lips against hers to seal the vows. They were soft and not the least bit intrusive. His hands squeezed hers as he pulled away.

"Congratulations." The priest said. He pointed them in the direction of the church register so they could sign their names.

Katniss hesitated.

"What is it?" Peeta asked as he finished signing his name.

Katniss looked down where he'd signed, " _Peeta Michael Conrad Mellark._ "

"Bit of a mouthful, isn't it?" Peeta said with an encouraging smile.

Katniss swallowed. "I've never written my whole name anywhere." She took the pen. And with a shaky hand, she scrawled, " _Katniss Aurelia Camilla Everdeen Snow._ " She put the pen down and looked up at her new husband. "Now I have to add Mellark to the end of it. Talk about a mouthful."

Peeta laughed and pulled her into his arms. She didn't realize how much she was shaking until his arms were around her, holding her steady.

Prim asked, "Is my full name that long?"

Katniss laughed and nodded. "I'll tell you when we get back to…" She looked up at Peeta. "We go to your home?"

He smiled. "We don't have to if you don't want to."

"I do." Katniss looked to her sister. "And you're coming, too. I'm not letting you out of my sight for a while."

Prim smiled. "I've missed being under your feet."

Peeta shook the priest's hand and led Katniss and Prim out of the chapel. Prim pointed to the carriage she and Katniss had arrived in. "Will that take me?"

Katniss opened her mouth to protest, but then stopped.

Peeta patted her hand. "It will. Directly." He fished a card from his pocket. "Tell them I sent you and you should be shown a large guest room to freshen up and rest before supper."

Prim took the card and stuffed it in the reticule attached to her wrist. She gave Katniss a quick embrace and then climbed into the carriage. Peeta told the driver to take Prim to Mallory Mansion and then instructed the other driver to take a circuitous route back.

Peeta helped Katniss into the carriage and then followed. He sat across from her, watching. "You've made me happy, Katniss." He said softly.

"I have?" She glanced out the window. "I am relieved for her."

"Hm." He didn't sound hurt, but it can't have been the response he was hoping for.

She moved to sit with him, clasping his hand between hers. "I can't say I'm happy, Peeta. This is never what I expected. I thought I could get Prim married to someone who wouldn't exploit her. And that I could live happily as the spinster sister." She brought his hand to her lips and kissed his knuckles. "I didn't plan for you. I didn't see that I could find someone who would take care of me because he wanted to. You do want to?"

Peeta nodded and pulled Katniss across his lap. "For the rest of my life."

She framed his face in her hands and then smoothed them up to his hair. She rested her forehead against his. "Then I must tell you, this is only the start. We won't be happy. He'll do all in his power to control us. You can't let him take you from me. Or me from you."

"He doesn't own me, Katniss." He promised, sliding his hands around her back.

"He wants legitimate heirs." She whispered, moving to straddle his hips. "That has to be his main motive. Everyone else is dead."

"Then we won't give him what he wants. I'll have your tea brought in by the barrel."

She smiled as she pressed her lips to his. "Thank you."

"No need to thank me, your highness." He whispered against her mouth.

"None of that, your grace." She kissed him again, pressing her tongue into the depths of his mouth.

He moaned and reached underneath the many folds of her dress to find her core warm and wet.

"Do we have time?" Katniss panted as Peeta's fingers started a slow exploration.

"Why do you think I asked the driver to take the long route?" He pressed her back against the opposite seat and fell to his knees.

She bit down on her lip as his mouth made contact with her clit. But when he plunged his fingers into her slick, ready entrance, she let out a loud moan and clutched at his hair. It was a little difficult with her skirts in the way, but she needed to touch him.

He hummed against her, making all sorts of satisfied sounds as he worked over her intimate flesh. The sounds and the movement sent pleasure through her and her head fell back. She let out a curse she was sure was heard by the driver just above. She covered her mouth with her hand and continued to moan deeply, curling her toes inside her shoes as she inched closer and closer.

Peeta pulled back just enough to whisper, "Come for me, Katniss."

The feel of his breath against her hot flesh drove Katniss that much closer. And then his mouth made contact again and it was too much. She let out a mewling cry, pressing her hand hard against her mouth to muffle the sound.

The carriage started to slow and Peeta moved away, pulling his handkerchief out of his pocket. "Can you walk?" He asked with a cheeky grin as he wiped his face clean.

Katniss shook her head. "You may have to carry me."

He leaned forward, pulling her skirt back into place. "I wouldn't mind." He kissed her softly.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him closer. His mouth was hot. She could taste herself on his lips and it drove her to madness. She smiled and murmured against his mouth, "I'm going to have to return the favor."

"I expect it." He kissed her again just before the door opened.

Katniss stuck her hand out to the footman and left the carriage on legs that only took a moment to grow accustom to walking again. She turned and slipped her hand into Peeta's offered arm.

"I can have your things packed and brought here." Peeta offered as they made their way into the massive mansion.

"I may be required to stay…with  _him_ once the announcement is made." She said softly, handing her wrap to the young man waiting.

"A bargaining chip, my dear." He handed over his hat. "You do as he wants as long as you and your sister can stay here."

Katniss nodded. "Where  _is_  my sister?" She asked, turning to the waiting housekeeper.

Her former boss gave her a judgmental once-over and then turned to Peeta. "I put Miss Everdeen in the yellow suite, your grace."

"Thank you, Clove." Peeta said with a tolerant smile. "My wife will be moving into the room connected to mine. Please send her sister to her." He led Katniss up the stairs.

"I never liked her." She whispered as they moved away.

"Good thing you're  _her_  boss now." He murmured. He stopped at the top of the stairs and pointed down the hall. "The passage to the right will lead to your sister's room. It's the first on the right." He twitched his finger to the left. "My room is the largest one at the end of that hall. Yours will be beside it. He gave her one of his dimpled smiles. "Unless you don't want to sleep so close to me."

Katniss laughed. "For now, it will be easier to sleep close to you."

"Glad to hear it." After planting a kiss to her cheek, Peeta led her silently to her room. He motioned to her door. "We're connected through the dressing rooms. You're allowed in whenever you wish. I will knock before I enter yours."

She shook her head. "You have my permission to come in whenever you like."

He kissed her hand and whispered, "Whatever you wish, your highness."

Katniss rolled her eyes and went into the room.


	8. Part Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the love you're giving this story. This is the last chapter you'll be getting until sometime in December as I am taking the month of November to focus on an original novel. If you want to know more about my original work, come over to booksrockmyface on Tumblr. I'll be sharing a few things as I work through NaNoWriMo.
> 
> Many thanks to my beta oh_well!
> 
> Happy reading!

Katniss turned her head and looked at Peeta sleeping on the other side of the bed. The light from the early morning sun peeking through the heavy curtains made his face and bare chest glow faintly. There was a smile playing on his lips. He was a beautiful man.

She reached over and slowly traced the shape of his face, down the length of his neck, and along his arm. She picked up his hand and slowly followed the lines on his palm.

"Mm, that tickles." His voice was a little raspy.

"Sorry." She put his hand down and rolled out of the bed. She considered a moment about pulling on her dressing gown, but decided against it. The room was warm enough and she didn't mind being naked in front of Peeta.

She walked to the window. It had been so long since she went to the woods and she was determined to make it out there today. She opened the drapes and stared out at the trees, marking her trip in her head.

"Mrs. Odair will send word when your dress is done." Peeta said from behind Katniss.

She nodded. "And then the party."

He placed his hands on her arms and stepped closer behind her, warming her back. "I will be with you every step of the way."

She turned around and draped her arms on top of his shoulders. "Well, what would you like to do in the mean time?"

He smiled and pressed her back against the wall. "I could name a few things."

"Does it include one of us on our knees?" She grinned.

"You want to see me kneel before you, your highness?" He dropped down to the floor. "I am ever your servant, Katniss." He pulled one of her legs over his shoulder and pressed his mouth against her clit without preamble.

Katniss buried her fingers in his hair and let out a long sigh. "I think the role has reversed."

"I don't mind it one bit." Peeta murmured against her.

She tightened her grip. "Want to go out to the woods with me?" She asked, her breath catching a little.

"Mm-hm." He pressed his fingers up into her and then slowly retreated. He swirled his tongue languidly around her clit.

Her head fell back hard against the wall and she let out a loud curse. "You must be some sort of god." She felt it, right on the edge. Everything was so raw first thing in the morning. Her belly grew tight and she let it go. She started to contract around his fingers and let out little, panting cries in rhythm. She flexed her fingers in his hair as she rode his mouth through the orgasm that engulfed her.

Eventually, she sagged back against the wall.

In a single movement, Peeta stood and carried Katniss to the bed, one of her legs still draped over his shoulder. He laid her down and then sat on the edge of the mattress.

She smiled up at him. "It's your turn."

"I don't need—"

"Nonsense." She dropped to the floor and crawled between his legs. She wrapped her hand around his hard length and leaned down to flick her tongue over the tip. "This is the best part about this marriage." She wrapped her lips around him and leaned down halfway before retreating again, stroking him slowly. "You get whatever you want through the night." She took him in her mouth again.

He combed his fingers through her hair. "If I get to have the taste of you in my mouth every morning, I will know it is all worth it."

She looked up at him and winked.

Peeta leaned back on his hands and let his head fall back as he felt her all around him.

Katniss took her mouth off him and smiled up into his eyes as she stroked him slowly. "You flatter me, Peeta."

He gently grabbed her face and pressed a kiss to her lips. "You called me a god. But it is truly a holy experience to have my fingers in you and my mouth on you when you come." He kissed her again.

She broke from his kiss and slipped her mouth around him again, bobbing her head quickly. She pulsed her tongue against him with each retreat, swirling it around the tip before taking him in again.

"You know well, too." Peeta sighed, gently stroking Katniss's face and combing his fingers through her hair. "I'll go to the woods with you if you want." His breath hitched. "I'll go anywhere with you if you suck me off more often." His head fell back. "Your mouth feels so good."

She quickened her pace, playing around more with her tongue. He squirmed beneath her and tightened his grip, apologizing when he pulled her hair a little. She knew by now all the signs that he was about to climax and she welcomed it, if only to allow her to rest her mouth.

He came warm against the back of her throat and she swallowed him down. She sat back with a sigh and rubbed her jaw.

He recovered himself enough to kiss her forehead. "You should tell your maid to draw you a nice, hot bath and sit in it for a while. You definitely earned it." He grinned and kissed her softly on the mouth.

She followed him onto the bed, deepening the kiss.

With a deep sigh, Peeta pulled away. "I could stay here and do this all day."

"So why don't we?" Katniss pulled him on top of her. "We did just get married, after all. No one could fault us."

"They couldn't." He kissed her again. "Except we have responsibilities."

"And my sister in a new home." She gently pushed him away. "Go dress. I will take a soak in the bath."

"When all is settled, I promise to take you on a long honeymoon trip. Anywhere you wish." He leaned over and kissed her once more before gathering his things. "Take your time in the bath."

Katniss pulled on her dressing gown and rang for her maid. She ordered the bath and asked for her sister to come to her room at her earliest convenience.

Prim showed up just as the tub and privacy screen were put into place and the first buckets of water were brought in. "Should I come back later?" The girl asked.

Katniss shook her head and pointed to a chair, speaking to the servant. "Please put that closer to the screen."

"Yes, your grace." The young man bowed and did as instructed.

A few moments later, the sisters were alone. Katniss stepped behind the screen and dropped her dressing gown.

"Are you settling in?" Katniss asked as she lowered herself into the water.

"It's a nice room." Prim said softly. "I like not having to share with someone else. But I couldn't sleep well because it was too quiet." Katniss could see Prim pull her legs up into the chair. "Will I ever go back to school?"

"I'd rather have you under the same roof as me." Katniss picked up the bar of soap and brought it to her nose, breathing in deeply the scent of vanilla and lavender. "Miss Trinket and Mr. Abernathy kept a good eye on you. But we can't just go by them now." She began to slowly wash herself. "I love you, Prim. I want you safe. I think that's best here with Peeta and me."

Prim was silent a moment. Then she softly said, "He loves you, doesn't he? His Grace?"

Katniss smiled to herself. "He says so."

"He must actually think it then." Prim peeked around the frame and gave her sister a playful look. "His eyes get a dreamy look about them when you speak. And he's forever flexing his fingers to keep from touching you too much. But he does still do it often." She moved away. "He adores you, Katniss. I don't think he would have married you otherwise."

Katniss stepped out of the tub and patted herself dry, all the while contemplating her sister's words. She'd never really noticed those things. But she'd always been too focused on other things.

Prim sighed. "Have I made you angry, Katniss?"

"No." Katniss said quickly. "I'm just thinking." She pulled on her dressing gown.

Prim was pacing when Katniss stepped around the screen.

"Are you all right?" Katniss asked softly.

Prim nodded. Then she shook her head. "I don't know." She wrapped her arms around herself. "I like it here. I like living with you again, even though you're still quite far from me." She walked toward the window and pulled back the drapes. "But it means something has changed. I'm not Prim Everdeen anymore."

Katniss wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "You are still Prim Everdeen. You always have been. Even as Primrose Margaret Grace Everdeen Snow, you are the same person you were last week."

Prim turned and pressed her eyes into Katniss's neck. "I just want to go back to the Seam and marry Rory Hawthorne."

Katniss sighed and rubbed her sister's back. "I know you care for him." She kissed the top of Prim's head.

"It's just that… I felt safe there, Katniss." Prim said softly. "And since you put me in that school, I always felt watched. Every time I left." She sighed. "I suppose it's because I was. And I don't like it." She looked up at Katniss. "So what happens now? Will I have to live in the palace?"

"Peeta and I discussed that. When we see the king tonight, I'll tell him I want you with me and I want us all here." She gently took Prim's face in her hands. "I love you so much, Prim. And there is nothing I won't do to keep you safe, even when you don't feel it."

"Is that why you started up with His Grace?" She stepped back. "I heard whispers. And the way it all just happened… You were his mistress before."

Katniss crossed to the bell. "I said I would do anything and I mean it, Prim."

There was a tap on Katniss's dressing room door, interrupting Katniss from ringing for her maid. Peeta called, "Is her royal highness decent?"

Katniss smiled. "She is." Pulling the dressing gown tighter around herself, she sat down on the window seat.

Peeta stepped into the room, his eyes landing on Katniss in an instant. He walked across the room, pausing a moment to smile at Prim. "Good morning, Princess Primrose."

"Good morning, your grace." Prim smiled, sitting up a little straighter.

Peeta continued on to Katniss and kissed her cheek. "Good morning, my dear."

Katniss shook her head. "You don't have to pretend for Prim."

Peeta perched on the seat beside Katniss. "I'm not pretending." There was a slight tinge of hurt in his voice, but his face gave away nothing more than a calm disinterest.

"I was just informing Prim of our plan to stay here." Katniss explained.

Peeta nodded. "About that…" He clasped his hands on his lap. "Your highness, your grandfather is a very manipulative man—"

"Your grace," Prim interrupted, "I'm not completely daft. I know what's going on in this kingdom. I know who King Coriolanus is."

Peeta leaned forward. "Then you should know that he's going to try to charm you. Get any information out of you that he can. You have to try to keep your mouth shut. He'll use it against you."

Prim looked between Peeta and Katniss and then nodded down at her lap.

Katniss said softly, "It's hard, Prim, but it's necessary."

Prim nodded. "I understand."

Peeta patted Katniss's hand. "Just remember that the most important thing is to keep him content. We need to stay on his good side."

"Is that something you're doing with Mr. Odair?" Katniss asked softly.

Peeta stood. "You don't need to worry about it, my dear." He kissed her hand.

Peeta gave a bow. "I bid you farewell for now, dear ladies." He left through the dressing room.

Katniss walked across to her bell again. Her maid came in a few moments later and gave a curtsy. Prim took her leave then, too.

"I'll see you at breakfast, Prim." Katniss called softly at her sister's back.

Prim nodded as she closed the door behind her.

* * *

Peeta stepped into the hall at the same moment Prim did. He smiled and gave a slight bow. "Your highness."

Prim dipped a curtsy. "Your grace."

"May I escort you to the breakfast room?" He held out his arm.

"I'd like that. Thank you." She smiled and slipped her small hand around it. "I was trying to remember from my quick tour yesterday where it was."

"Large houses are difficult to navigate. You should have seen me my first week here after I inherited my title. I spent several hours lost on a back stairway." He chuckled as he led her down the stairs. "I spent most of my childhood in a smaller house behind the bakery where my family worked. We spent some time here with my grandfather, but since we lived so close we never stayed more than a few hours."

Prim laughed, it was high and girly.

Peeta gave her an affectionate smile. He'd always wanted a younger sister.

"I think for the first few days I'll stick with my room and the sitting room." She said as they entered the breakfast room. "And you or Katniss can help me to this room and the dining room until I get used to it."

"That is very smart thinking. But you'll get your bearings soon enough." He handed her a plate from the sideboard and helped her fill it. "There is always tea, but if you prefer coffee it can be brewed."

"No, thank you." Prim sat. "Tea is fine." She prepared some. "Your grace, I must thank you for your kindness to my sister and myself."

"No thanks necessary, your highness." He smiled. "I've always felt a great pull to help those that need it." He didn't mention that there had been rumors for quite some time about hidden royals.

"That's very noble." Katniss said as she entered the room. "I'm sure you had nothing else to gain." She gave him a wink as she filled a plate and then took a seat opposite Prim on Peeta's right.

"It took me out of the marriage game." Peeta said with a grin, leaning closer to Katniss. "The little misses are so sickly sweet, throwing themselves at me." He turned to Prim. "We will be making sure you have all you need to get men's attentions in very decorous ways."

Prim started arguing, "But I don't want—"

Katniss cut her off. "Prim has a beau in the Seam." She explained to Peeta. "I was hoping maybe we could find a way to get him some status…"

She trailed off at Peeta's head shake. "We have to tread lightly for a while." He turned to Prim. "But there are other things he can do, your highness."

Prim stared at him a moment and then let out a little gasp. "How dare you!"

"I was speaking of finding him a position to work here in our home so you could see him." Peeta said softly. "Anything else that happens is up to you." He swallowed.

Prim looked down at her plate. "Is this really how life is now?"

Peeta looked between the sisters. "It has to be, your highness. You're a princess. The granddaughter of a king. You have to marry a royal or a peer of the realm."

"Then we can make him a peer." Prim argued. "Can't princesses do that?"

"Not without the king." Peeta said.

"That's bullshit!" Prim said.

"Primrose, that is not appropriate talk." Katniss scolded.

"No, it's fine." Peeta said. "Because it really is bullshit. You should be able to marry whomever you wish with no consequences."

"You don't have to encourage that." Katniss said softly.

"I do." Peeta gave Katniss a smile. "I have my reasons, my dear. You needn't worry about them. But I do think that Princess Primrose should have a say." He turned back to Prim. "Just not right now. You get your come out. You entertain suitors. Be the model of the perfect princess."

Prim nodded. "Yes, your grace."

Katniss looked at the door when she noticed movement.

A footman bowed and held out a silver tray. "A message for you, your grace."

Peeta took the letter from the tray with a thank you and read it. "Ah, your dress is ready." He turned to Katniss. "When you have it properly fitted, come home and we'll go to the woods like you requested."

"Then Prim and I should go soon." Katniss said. "The quicker we go, the quicker we'll be back."

The smile Katniss gave him was nothing short of dazzling.

He wished he could kiss it off her lips.


	9. Part Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, this took much longer than I planned. I am so very sorry.
> 
> I want you to know that if you are a loyal reader of my fanfiction, it will start to slow down in the coming year as I plan on transitioning to my original writing. You can follow my progress on Tumblr at booksrockmyface. I am not stopping fanfics completely at the moment. I have several WIPs and fic ideas I want to work on.
> 
> Thanks a million to my beta oh_well AKA karin6824!
> 
> Happy reading!

Peeta squeezed Katniss's hand as the carriage bounced along the street toward the palace. She looked over and the side of her mouth lifted.

"I won't leave your side." Peeta promised.

"He might make you." Katniss protested. "But I don't think he will do anything to either of us. He needs us." She looked across to Prim. "But you can stay close to her as much as possible."

"I'm not a child, Katniss." Prim argued.

"I know, Prim. But there will be men—"

"I will be close to you both, at any rate." Peeta looked between the sisters and squeezed Katniss's hand again. "As much as I can be."

Katniss nodded. "Thank you."

The carriage slowed and Prim looked out in wonder. They were several carriages back from the main doors. Women in beautiful dresses and men in their newest coats made their way inside. Peeta heard Prim sigh and then she sat back.

"What if I say the wrong thing?" The young woman asked.

"You won't." Katniss said.

"But what if I do?" Prim whined. "Then everyone will talk about me."

"You could always do what your grandfather does and have people arrested for speaking ill of you." Peeta gave a wry smile.

Prim shook her head. "I wouldn't dare!"

Katniss reached across the space and patted her sister's hand. "We will be fine, Primrose. Just smile and nod and you will be all right."

Prim paused just inside the doors.

"You get used to the opulence." Peeta murmured.

"I could never get used to this." Prim whispered.

Katniss shook her head. "Me neither."

They followed the throng into the ballroom. Everyone was announced in a long string of titles. Katniss gripped Peeta's arm. This was it, her first entrance into the world in which she was born.

"Peeta and Katniss Mellark, Duke and Duchess of Mallory. Lady Primrose Everdeen."

Peeta didn't miss a single step as he led their group into the room. Katniss forced herself along with him. She glanced over her shoulder at Prim as she took in the room. Everything was so unfamiliar.

Katniss wished that the King would make his appearance quickly, but he was nowhere to be seen.

Peeta leaned in, "King Coriolanus always makes a fashionable appearance well after all his guests have arrived. Best to enjoy the evening while you can." He kissed her hand. "Fill your card. Dance the night away." He picked up her dance card. "And I get the first."

Prim was stopped by a handsome young man who asked for a dance. She glanced at Katniss before she accepted. Three more stopped by moments later.

Katniss tried to enjoy herself as Peeta had advised, but it was difficult. She had never really taken up with dancing. Her mother had tried, but it seemed unnecessary. There were other things she needed to learn.

After an abysmal turn with Peeta, she begged off the other men who asked. She didn't wish to embarrass herself any further. Besides, she wanted to watch Prim, who was dancing well enough for both of them thanks to her dance masters at The Trinket School.

When the night was nearly half over, Katniss, Prim, and Peeta were summoned to the upper dais as King Coriolanus finally made his appearance.

"My Lords and Ladies, I welcome you." The King said as the room quieted. "Rumors run rampant in this kingdom. Most of the time they are just that, a rumor. But today I am happy to tell you that some rumors are true." He waited a moment for the murmurs to pass around the room. "My daughter Iris did not die years ago, as many have long expected. She ran away and hid until recently. I learned of her death just a year ago." The King indicated Katniss and Prim. "Katniss and Primrose are Iris's daughters, making them my granddaughters and princesses of our glorious kingdom."

The entire room bowed or curtsied as the sisters made their way to the center of the stage. Applause rang out soon after. Katniss wanted to run into the next room away from the scrutiny and she could see Prim felt the same. But they weren't allowed until after her grandfather announced the wedding party that would be planned for her and Peeta in the coming days.

"And now, back to the dancing." King Coriolanus said with a laugh.

The king leaned in close as the dancing resumed. "Tomorrow you will come here for tea." He straightened. "Enjoy the rest of the night."

Katniss watched him walk toward the throne set high to see the room.

Peeta led her away and murmured in her ear, "You should accept the next man who asks."

"It could be you." Katniss said.

"Could it?" He grinned and looked to where the dancers were preparing for the next set. "We already danced once."

"Can't a princess change the rule?" She led him toward the gathering group just as the first notes started.

"This isn't entirely proper." Peeta said as they moved toward each other.

Katniss shrugged. "To dance with my husband?"

"To  _only_  dance with your husband."

Katniss stumbled on the next steps, but she caught up quickly. She saw Peeta smiling. He didn't smile like that much. Perhaps dancing wasn't entirely unnecessary after all.

* * *

Peeta smoothed his hand over Katniss's back. He was so tired, but he didn't want to fall asleep. There were so few times he just got to hold her like this. Their physical relationship always seemed to be just for the pleasure and then they parted. Even when they shared the same bed, they mostly just slept.

Katniss shifted and her brow scrunched up. She let out a little whimper.

"Shhh." Peeta kissed her forehead. "It's okay."

She relaxed and let out a sigh. One sleepy eye opened to look up at him. A smile played on her lips as she fell back into a more restful sleep.

He slowly drifted off to himself, their breathing becoming a matching rhythm.

* * *

Lips tickled his cheek with kisses, waking him before the sunlight.

"Are you going to wake up today?" Katniss asked softly.

Peeta shook his head. "Not as long as you continue to kiss me like that."

She kissed his closed eyes. "But I have a great need to be properly awakened."

He laughed. "What is the time?" He opened his eyes and looked at the clock. "You have to meet your grandfather for tea."

"I have two hours." She pulled at his nightshirt. "Plenty of time for a little fun before I have to meet His Majesty."

"Not  _plenty_ , but enough." Peeta rolled her beneath him and kissed Katniss softly on the mouth. "Did I tell you last night how pretty you were in your gown?"

"A time or two." She brushed her fingers over his cheeks. "I think I neglected telling you how handsome you were. I was so nervous—"

He silenced her with a kiss. "Think nothing of it. There will be plenty of other opportunities to remind me how handsome I am."

She laughed. "Don't worry, I will tell you all the time." She pulled him down for another kiss. "You're too far away."

"Well, allow me to get even closer." He murmured as he slipped inside her.

Katniss let out a sigh and slid her hands over Peeta's back. "You carried me up here from the carriage. I just remembered."

"You fell asleep." He started moving slowly, kissing across her jaw. "I didn't want to wake you."

She moaned. "I had to wake to change anyway."

"It was lovely to have you in my arms." He pushed himself up on his hands and increased his pace. "And under me."

She grasped his arms. "You're so strong."

"I am strong." He groaned as pleasure shot through him. The pressure was building and he was so, so close.

"And so handsome. And so very, very perfect in every way." She let her eyes fall closed, her face was flushed as she gripped his arms tighter. "Close."

"Me too." Peeta lowered himself to his elbows and rested his head against hers. He and Katniss were both gasping for breath as they hit a mutual climax, their voices bouncing around the room.

He gave her a soft kiss before he moved away.

She rolled into him and kissed his shoulder. "You are coming with me today, right?"

"Of course." He turned his head. "His Majesty said I was invited. And Primrose." He wrapped his arm around her waist. "I am so relieved every time I remember we're married. He can't take hold of you as easily. I will fight with all my resources for you. And for your sister."

"I just need you to watch out for her. Can you do that for me?" She sat up and reached for her bell. "I can look after myself."

"I can do that for you." He rolled out of bed and found his dressing gown. "Honestly, my dear, I will do whatever you ask of me short of murder. And even that I could be convinced of if you told me it was necessary." He walked around to Katniss and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I love you, Katniss. Very much."

"I…" She pressed a hard kiss to Peeta's lips.

He tried to find the words to assure her that she didn't need to say anything else, but her maid came and interrupted his thoughts. "I will ready the carriage." He squeezed her hand before her maid bustled her away.


	10. Part Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my dears! I've been taking a break working on some original things. But I'm back to finish this story for you! I dearly hope that you enjoy this chapter as much as I liked writing it. I cannot wait to hear what you think!
> 
> Many thanks to my beta oh_well AKA karin6824!
> 
> And thanks to my dear bestie writingbutunpublished for always reading my things!
> 
> Happy reading!

Katniss had to focus to keep her teacup from shaking on the saucer.

King Coriolanus was speaking in a soothing voice about the advances that had been made under his rule. She was so intent on her cup that his words weren't quite clear.

"Katniss, my dear, are you listening?" The king asked.

"Yes, Your Majesty," Katniss said quickly, "All your enemies get defeated."

The king stood quickly. "Come with me."

Katniss looked at Peeta and Prim.

"Alone." King Coriolanus said it in a way that wasn't to be argued against. "They can finish their tea."

Katniss followed, her gaze lingering over her shoulder as she went along. She was frightened. Where was he taking her? Would he incapacitate her? She was his heir, after all.

"I need to show you something, my dear." They started ascending a steep flight of stairs. "Something that is very important to the success of our kingdom. What happens to those that will go against my rule in even the smallest ways."

They were in the bowels of the castle. There were heavy doors with bars along small windows. It was dark in the rooms beyond save for a bit of sunlight coming through the tiny slits that served as outside windows. The silence was deafening, though she could feel there were people inside.

"This is where the criminals are kept, my dear," the King explained, "People who wrong the crown." He paused in front of one of the cells and twitched a finger to one of the guards to bring a torch closer.

There was a man inside. He moved toward the door and his eyes caught the firelight.

"Gale?" Katniss asked softly.

The man behind the bars had a full beard and was gaunt, but she knew those slate eyes. They were so like hers.

He took another step closer. "Catnip? What are you doing here?"

"It's a long story," she said evasively. She wouldn't give away all her secrets with her tyrant grandfather just a few feet away. She grasped the bars of the window as her old friend's presence fully set in. "I thought you were dead."

"Very much alive. Unfortunately." Gale's eyes landed on the ring on her finger. "Who did you marry?"

Was that weariness for her?

Katniss swallowed hard. "Peeta Mellark, Duke of Mallory."

"Oh, so you're a duchess now?" Gale's voice held that old teasing quality she so missed. "Too good for the Seam?"

She shook her head adamantly. "I'm a princess. The heir to the throne. That's why I couldn't marry  _you_." She swallowed past the tears forming in her throat. "Are you being fed, Gale?"

He looked past her and his eyes hardened. "Oh, yes, Your Royal Highness. I am well fed. The bread I received today only had a small patch of mold. And the broth tasted less of piss and just a little more of chicken."

Katniss glanced behind her to see her grandfather glowering and hid a smile. She slipped her hand through the bars. "At least you're alive."

Gale took it and squeezed. "You look well enough for the both of us, at any rate."

"We must be going, my dear," King Coriolanus said.

Katniss nodded. "I'll try to come back." She promised her friend.

Gale shook his head. "Please don't. I cannot bear it." He kissed her fingers and leaned his cheek on her palm. "Farewell, your highness."

"Goodbye, Gale." She reluctantly pulled her hand away and followed the king down the hallway, her eyes glancing back to see Gale had receded into the shadows.

"You see, my dear," King Coriolanus said, "I will do all I can to keep order. Even if it's something as small as trapping a squirrel or two." He stopped at the top of the stairs. There were deep shadows.

Katniss swallowed hard as the king leaned into the light. Her heart sped and her skin crawled.

"You will do as I say. Or you can join your friend in that cell." He turned and continued on.

Her step faltered for just a moment. But Katniss quickly regained herself and followed in her grandfather's wake. Her mind ran through all the things she had done in the past and wondered if he had known she was there with Gale all along. Would she have been in one of those other cells if she hadn't run that day? And what of Prim?

When they sat down, Katniss noted a bit of weariness in her grandfather's expression. But as quickly as it was there, it was gone, and he looked the very image of health.

Prim said, "His Grace and I were just discussing your art, Your Majesty."

"It's all quite dark, isn't it?" Peeta said. He walked over to one that depicted a field of dead bodies and a man triumphant on a horse front and center. "Is this Napoleon?"

"It is," King Coriolanus said from his seat, sipping his tea. "Defeating his enemies."

Katniss and Peeta's eyes met and held a moment.

Prim asked about the artist and the king started going on about the feelings they evoked in him. It was all very ominous. Katniss couldn't wait for the tea to be over.

Her wish was granted just a moment later when a man walked in and spoke in the king's ear. King Coriolanus nodded and turned to his guests. "I will be sending a dressmaker to you both. The official state announcement and celebration occurs one month from today." He stood and followed the man out of the room.

"Is that our dismissal?" Prim asked.

A servant announced, "Your carriage has arrived."

Katniss let out a breath. "I believe it is."

She waited until the carriage was safely out of the gates before she took a full breath, the first of the day.

Then she remembered, "Gale is alive." She turned and looked toward the palace as it receded.

"Gale?" Prim asked. "Rory's brother? I thought they executed him."

"Apparently not." Katniss grasped Peeta's hand. "He's alive. I must find a way to inform his mother."

"We have to be very careful with this, Katniss." Peeta brought her hand to his lips. "This information doesn't leave this carriage until I make some arrangements."

"Arrangements for what?" Prim asked.

Peeta gave her a smile. "Just wait. I have a plan that I think you will be very happy with." He leaned over and whispered in Katniss's ear, "It's all right, Katniss."

Letting out another one of those long breaths, Katniss leaned against Peeta's side.

* * *

Peeta made some vague excuse about going to his club after they settled into the house. "I promise to be home by supper." He kissed Katniss's cheek and slipped out the front door.

There was no need to take his horse. He could disappear into the crowd better without it. And he needed to disappear.

Three streets down from his home, he took a left turn and continued for two more streets before taking another left. This led him into the heart of a busy high street filled with shops and people. Across from him, Peeta saw Finnick leaning nonchalantly outside the dress shop. He was popping something into his mouth. Peeta couldn't tell what it was, but he was sure it was the lumps of sugar Finnick was so fond of eating.

Peeta crossed the street. Finnick turned around and went back into the building once he spotted Peeta. They moved into the back of the building where a group of other men waited them.

"Lovely of you to finally join us," Haymitch Abernathy said, taking a long drink from a flask.

"I was held over at another engagement." Peeta found a seat. "What news do we have?"

"You tell us," Haymitch said, "You're the one married to a princess." He spat the word out like a curse.

Peeta clenched his teeth. "There was good reason to keep that fact concealed, sir."

"We know," Plutarch Heavensbee said from across the room. "Don't we, Mr. Abernathy?"

Haymitch grumbled his agreement. "Other than that, your grace? How was the afternoon at the palace?"

Peeta looked around the room to take note of all who had gathered. "The king has an old friend of my wife's in his dungeon. He's holding the man to keep Princess Katniss in line. He's known of her existence for quite some time."

"And Princess Primrose?" Finnick asked, "How is she faring?"

"She's doing as well as can be expected," Peeta said. "She spent almost seventeen years thinking she was just another person in the crowd."

Finnick nodded.

"I need help getting the friend out. And I also need his family moved to safety," Peeta explained. "Until we are able to do anything else, they shouldn't be targets for the king's rage. Nor the thing that keeps Princesses Katniss and Primrose from keeping their distance from their grandfather."

"We will see what can be done," Plutarch promised.

"I thank you." Peeta stood. "I really need to get back to my wife, so if we are done…"

"Sit back down," Haymitch commanded, "we still have business."

Reluctantly, Peeta resumed his seat.

* * *

Katniss watched the sun falling through the trees. She was nestled at the base of a large oak in the center of the trees behind her new home. It felt familiar here.

"Hey," Peeta called as he ducked beneath a low branch. "Prim said you were out here."

She smiled and patted the ground beside her.

After sitting down, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply. She pushed him away.

"Is something wrong?" Peeta asked.

"I see Gale in that dark cell every time I close my eyes." Katniss pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. "He was so thin, Peeta."

"Tell me, Katniss, do you love him?"

She looked into his eyes, so full of uncertainty. She took hold of his hands and squeezed. "I do. He was like a brother to me for as long as I could remember. And I thought for almost a year that he'd been executed." Her voice faltered and she swallowed. "But he's alive. And I am without any power to get him somewhere safe."

He kissed her palms and draped her arms over his shoulders. "What if I told you I'm trying?"

"Then I would kiss you."

He grinned. "I already get kisses."

She moved to sit on his lap. "Well, what do you want?"

He thought a moment and then his smile grew. "You. In my bed. Just you in my arms."

"Nothing else?"

"I don't always need to be pleasured by you. Or to pleasure you." He rested his forehead against hers. "I love you, Katniss."

She kissed him softly. "I love  _you_ , Peeta."

After sharing another soft kiss, Peeta leaned against the tree trunk and pulled Katniss against his chest to watch the last of the sunset.


	11. Part Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all, this is almost over! Thank you so much for being patient with me as I worked my way through it. I cannot wait to see what you think.
> 
> Many thanks to my beta oh_well AKA karin6824!
> 
> Thanks also to my bestie and forever prereader writingbutunpublished.
> 
> Happy reading!

Katniss stood alone in her room looking out at the darkness beyond her window. It had been a long month as the world had expanded and settled.

Peeta's arms wrapped around her from behind. "You should be in bed."

"I was waiting for you." She leaned back into him. "The coronation is tomorrow and I don't think sleep is going to come easily."

"There are plenty of things we can do while we wait." He nibbled at her neck as he pulled aside the top of her dressing gown. She loosened the rest of the robe and his hands took in every inch of her naked body.

She reached back and tangled her fingers in his hair. "You'll be by my side, won't you?"

Slowly, agonizingly, he trailed his lips up to her ear. "Every moment." He pulled her earlobe into his mouth and sucked.

Katniss felt her eyes roll back into her head. "Good. I'm going to need you."

"I need you now." Peeta scooped her up into his arms and carried her to the bed. Slowly, he pulled her dressing gown aside. His fingertips glided over her skin as he took her in. "Tomorrow you officially become a princess. You won't be just mine anymore."

She smiled. "No matter princess or kitchen maid, I'll always be just yours."

He leaned down and brushed a soft kiss over her lips. "Do you promise me?"

She gently cupped his cheeks. "I promise."

Peeta grinned and stood to remove his clothes. Katniss wet her lips as she watched him hungrily.

"Hurry!" She begged.

"I'd rather not." He tugged Katniss to her feet and pushed the dressing gown off her shoulders.

Hands roamed over familiar flesh. They set her skin on fire and her heart pounded harder. Her breath became ragged and she opened her mouth to beg him to take her already.

He stole the words with a deep kiss. He moved closer, letting his erection press into her.

She squeezed his hips and pulled him toward the bed. "Peeta, please."

"You could beg me from your knees."

"I'd rather see you on  _yours_." She sat on the edge of the bed and spread her legs wide.

Biting his lip, Peeta dropped to his knees in front of her. "This is my second favorite view of you." He trailed kisses up her thigh.

When his mouth made contact with her swollen clit, she took in a sharp breath. "And what is your first?"

He lifted his head and gave her a smile that revealed his dimples. "You moving over me." He pressed his mouth to her once more, sucking hard.

Katniss dropped her legs down on his shoulders and tangled her fingers in his hair. She leaned back on her other hand and let the waves of pleasure start to flow through her. Peeta was making the most satisfying sounds as he worked his mouth over her.

She stepped over the ledge and grasped his hair tight in her fingers. She let out a string of incoherent words and then fell back on the mattress panting heavily.

Peeta trailed his hands over her body as he stood and hovered over her. His lips brushed against hers as he spoke. "Are you tired now?"

"Far from it." Katniss gave him a kiss. "Are you?"

"No." He lifted her up and laid her along the bed. "I wish I could live inside you forever."

"It would make being productive a little difficult, don't you think?"

He slid into her. "Perhaps so." He kissed her softly. "But I really like it here." He began to move and she met every stroke.

Peeta rested his forehead against Katniss's and started murmuring how much he loved her. She wrapped her arms around his back and tangled her leg around his. She adored every moment they exchanged pleasure, but she loved it most when their skin slicked up with sweat and slid together.

His eyes fell shut and he gritted his teeth. It was a sign he was growing closer.

She kissed him and whispered, "It's all right, my darling."

He let himself go, crying out softly as he came.

She continued to whisper to him as he came back down to himself. He kissed her several times before he moved away.

The room was quiet save for their breathing. Katniss pulled the blanket over the both of them as she moved to rest her head on Peeta's shoulder. He kissed her forehead just before she let sleep take her.

* * *

Katniss was pulled, poked, and prodded until she was in her perfect regal appearance. She sent the team away and walked through the door to Peeta's room. She paused when she saw him with his hair perfectly parted and his new clothes tailored to perfection. The coat and breeches were a beautiful shade of blue that matched his eyes and the waistcoat underneath was her favorite shade of green.

"You are beautiful," she sighed.

He smiled. "If I'm beautiful, then you are radiant." He took her hands in his and kissed them. "I will be beside you every moment I am allowed."

"I'm a princess, I think I should be able to have a say of what you're allowed." She leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

"We are going to be late." He pulled away and slipped his hand into hers. "Come along. You should eat something."

"I'm too nervous to eat." They walked together downstairs.

Prim leaned against the wall wearing a white dress with purple trim. "I'm so nervous. Katniss, are you nervous?"

"I'll be better once this is all over." Katniss walked into the breakfast room with Peeta.

Prim followed. "How long will it all take?"

"All day." Peeta said. "My grandfather used to talk about your grandfather's coronation as king. The parade, the ceremony in the church, the dancing in the streets, celebrations all through the city. It might be a little different with a pair of princesses." He leaned forward and whispered, "I've heard rumors that citizens are hoping for a better reign from you."

Katniss smiled. "I suppose we shall see."

There was a commotion outside. Peeta stood to find out what was going on, but was met at the door by a footman.

He bowed. "Your grace, there is a bit of a situation."

Prim's eyes went wide. "Rory!" She exclaimed, running toward a boy standing just outside.

Katniss noticed the others standing behind them and pushed past Peeta and the footman. "Mrs. Hawthorne, you are most welcome." She smiled at Vick and then her eyes fell on the little girl. "My, Posy, how you've grown."

The little girl dipped an unsteady curtsy. "Hello, your highness."

Katniss leaned down, "You don't need to curtsy to me, darling."

Posy smiled shyly and pressed her face into her mother's skirt.

Hazelle wrapped her arms around her children when Peeta met them. "I apologize for arriving through the front door, your grace. Vick isn't well and the walk has tired him."

"I apologize," Peeta said, "I would have sent a carriage had I known."

Katniss lifted her hand to Vick's brow to feel for a fever and his skin felt wet. "Davis, bring him to a room and send for a doctor."

"Yes, ma'am." The footman hurried off to do her bidding.

"We have to go," Peeta said softly in her ear.

"I know." Katniss turned to the Hawthornes. "We will return as soon as possible."

"No need to rush," Hazelle said, "We can settle in just fine."

Prim opened her mouth to ask something, but she was interrupted when the carriage was announced.

"I will see you later," Prim promised Rory.

Rory smiled. "I look forward to it."

Prim watched out the window until the house was out of sight. "Why are they here?"

"New servants," Peeta explained. "The housekeeper is ready to retire, so Mrs. Hawthorne will take over."

"So I still can't marry Rory," Prim grumbled.

Peeta gave her a playful grin. "Not officially."

Katniss squeezed his hand. "How do plan on doing that?"

"I don't know yet. But you will be with the man you love, Primrose. I will see to it."

Prim beamed. "Thank you, Peeta."

"Does His Majesty know?" Katniss asked. "That Gale's family is working for us?"

"He may. But he cannot control all things. I can hire whomever I want."

The closer they got to the palace, the thicker the crowds got. Most everyone was shouting with happiness, but a few spit at their carriage and shouted curses.

"Popular, aren't we?" Prim quipped. Katniss stopped her from making a rude gesture. Prim glared. "They started it."

"You're a princess, Prim, so act like it," Katniss admonished.

Prim sighed and then turned to the window with a large smile.

Peeta leaned in and whispered in Katniss's ear, "How are you?"

Katniss smiled. "Fine." She squeezed his hand again.

The carriage pulled through the palace gates. There was a crush of people at the gate preventing easy closure, but it was eventually latched. A line of open carriages sat in front of the main doors.

Peeta, Katniss, and Prim were escorted into the ballroom that was packed with members of the peerage. It was still quite early in the day, but it was evident they had been drinking a lot.

King Coriolanus sat at the top of a raised stage watching over the merriment. There were two smaller thrones beside his. Peeta escorted them to the stage and bowed low to the king.

"Katniss and Primrose, please sit," the king said. "Mallory, you are not needed."

Peeta looked between his wife and her sister. "Your Majesty, I would prefer to stay with Princesses Katniss and Primrose."

"And I would prefer some time to speak with my granddaughters." King Coriolanus waved his hand.

Peeta nodded and reluctantly walked away.

Katniss saw him take up position right at the foot of the steps. She smiled at him gratefully as she dropped into the seat beside her grandfather.

"That is a very beautiful dress you're wearing, Katniss," King Coriolanus said. "And you, Primrose. You took your looks from your mother."

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Prim said.

Katniss looked her grandfather over. He looked pale and his breathing seemed forced. "Are you well?"

The look he sent her was almost like a blow. But his words and smile were a complete contrast. "I am in the best of health, my dear. Do not worry. You won't be taking this throne any time soon."

Katniss decided not to press it and sat quietly. Prim, however, chattered on. She pointed out the fashions she loved the most as they passed her by. Katniss indulged her sister's babbling, but she kept an eye on her grandfather.

Before too much longer, they all made their way outside for the processional to the church.

Peeta glued himself firmly between Katniss and Prim as they walked out to the carriages. However, he was not allowed in the same carriage as his wife and sister-in-law. Katniss watched as he reluctantly took a spot in the carriage that would follow.

The streets seemed even more packed as the carriages drove through them.

And then it all happened so fast Katniss didn't know until later what was going on. There was a shout and someone pulled her from the carriage. It rolled on ahead and she screamed for her sister until her throat was raw.

Katniss was pulled into the crowd by someone very strong. He murmured in her ear, "Don't struggle, your highness. And don't worry, you and your sister will be reunited."

She recognized the voice, but there was too much commotion to see who was there. "And Peeta?"

"Fighting a good fight, ma'am. Don't worry."

A few minutes later, she was pulled into an unassuming carriage that immediately took off. She looked around to get her bearings.

"Katniss!" Prim exclaimed as she threw herself into Katniss's arms.

With great relief, Katniss pulled Prim onto her lap and held her close until the carriage stopped.

"Where are we?" Prim asked, lifting her head up.

They had arrived at the back door of their home. They were quickly ushered inside. That's when Katniss noticed the armed guards at every door and window on the ground.

Finnick said, "This is a coup, Your Highness. As soon as things are secure, the coronation you attend will be for a queen."

"Where is Peeta?" Katniss grabbed his arm. "Mr. Odair, please tell me—"

"He will be fine." Finnick said. "You have to trust him. You have to trust  _us_." He nodded behind her.

Katniss turned to see Gale, much cleaner than the last time she'd laid eyes on him but still just as thin. She turned and ran to him, pressing her eyes into his shoulder.

"You're out," She whispered. "And you smell a lot better."

"Thank you." Gale snorted. "Your friend there snuck me out while the celebrating was happening."

Katniss turned to Finnick and gave him a rare smile. She turned back to Gale. "You'll stay here as long as you need. And make sure you eat."

"Mama has already made sure I had lunch." He kissed her hand and then opened his arms. "Come here, Primrose."

Prim stepped into his arms. Katniss watched a moment as they pair reunited. All the Hawthornes were like their family and Prim had felt Gale's loss almost as much as Katniss had.

Katniss turned to Finnick. "When do you think we will know something about my husband?"

"There is no way to know," Finnick explained, "He was part of the group that was to detain your grandfather until his trial."

"He won't survive it," Katniss said softly.

She suddenly felt too exposed. There were just too many people. Without a word, she hurried up to her room.


	12. Part Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end! I cannot wait to hear what you think of it. Thank you so much for sticking with me.
> 
> If you're interested, I'm going to post some original stuff on FictionPress (Danielle Cheri)
> 
> Many thanks to my beta oh_well AKA karin6824 for all the help, advice, and support you have given this story. I appreciate every bit! And I cannot wait to read more of yours (seriously, y'all, go read her stuff).
> 
> I want to also thank my bestie and forever prereader writingbutunpublished for all your support.
> 
> Happy reading!

There was a commotion downstairs and Prim came running into Katniss's room.

"It's Peeta. He's injured and insisted on being brought back here."

Katniss ran out past her sister and found the stretcher being carried up the stairs.

Peeta cried out in pain. Katniss noticed the mangled bloodiness below his left knee.

She grabbed his arm. "I'm here, Peeta. And I'm not going anywhere." She followed along to his room.

"I was fighting someone and a horse knocked me down." He explained through gritted teeth. "And then a carriage rolled over my leg."

Katniss squeezed Peeta's arm. "Let them take care of you and then you can tell me everything." She leaned over and kissed his forehead.

"We need some room, ma'am." One of the men said.

"I'm not leaving." Katniss said, holding tight to Peeta's hand.

"If you want us to give your husband the proper care, you will give us the space to do so." He glared at her for several painful seconds.

With a sigh, Katniss finally left the crowded room. She paced the hallway outside as the doctor worked. Prim and Gale stood nearby, both waiting for her to stop moving. Peeta screamed out in pain and Katniss stopped.

"Peeta?" Katniss stepped toward the door, but Prim stopped her.

"You'll just be in the way."

"What do you think they're doing to him?" Katniss pressed her palm to the door.

Prim squeezed Katniss's arm. "From what I could see of the leg, probably amputation."

"Oh, god." Katniss opened the door and rushed in.

They had Peeta lying on the floor near the fireplace. His left leg was mangled below the knee. The doctor was working on it. Peeta's clothes were soaked with blood and sweat. His eyes were closed.

"Is he dead?" Katniss whispered.

"Not if we can help it," one of the men said.

"Katniss?" Peeta groaned. "Katniss, I…"

Katniss ran forward and knelt beside his head. "I'm here."

"Me too," Peeta murmured. And then he passed out.

"Peeta?"

"It's good that he's out, your majesty. He's in a lot of pain."

Katniss was so concerned for Peeta that she didn't notice that the man had given her the honorific of a ruler.

"There's no saving it." The doctor said. "It has to go."

"Just do it quickly." Katniss said, holding tight to Peeta's hand.

* * *

Katniss sat beside Peeta after the amputation was complete and he was placed properly in his bed. She sat there the whole night and far into the next day. He slept most of the time, waking to cry out in pain every few hours. Katniss have him some of the medication the doctor left.

Prim walked in late the next evening. "Katniss?"

"He's mostly slept," Katniss said softly.

"That's good." Prim sat on the end of the bed. "They have him in the dungeon. And they need you for the trial."

"When?" Katniss didn't take her eyes off Peeta.

"Not entirely sure. But I think the decision has already been made. That's what Mr. Odair was saying to Gale anyway."

Peeta's eyes opened and he squeezed Katniss's hand. He looked more alert than he had been every other time he woke.

Katniss smiled and pressed a kiss to his knuckles. "Hello there."

"I hurt," Peeta admitted softly.

"I know. They had to amputate." Katniss said. "It will hurt for a long time. I helped my mother with one once."

"Tell me."

"A man was crushed under a cow. His arm was far too mangled for it to be set. It was removed." Katniss smoothed her hand over his hair. "Not as noble as you, I suppose."

"No, farming is very noble. I was just trying to dethrone a king so my wife could rule." Peeta gave her a smirk. "I was so worried Finnick would mess up somehow."

"He didn't," Katniss said. "But I would have appreciated knowing what was about to happen. I was scared to death."

"Next time I participate in a coup, I'll give you all the details beforehand."

Prim leaned in. "You should let yourself rest."

Peeta grinned. "Yes, Doctor." He squeezed Katniss's hand again. "I love you," he whispered.

"Stop it," Katniss whispered back. "Get some sleep."

Peeta looked like he was about to protest, but he nodded and let his eyes fall shut.

Katniss glanced toward Prim and then put her eyes firmly on Peeta's chest. She watched the rise and fall of his breaths. "You paid more attention to Mama's lessons, what will happen now?"

Prim moved closer to Katniss. "Realistically, we have to watch for infection. Fever, gangrene. It could happen any time, but the next several days are most critical. After that, healing will take a long time. And then move on to a false leg to help him walk again."

Katniss nodded and rubbed Peeta's arm. "How am I going to do all this, Prim?"

It took Prim a moment to understand what she was asking. "You took care of me when Mama and Daddy were arrested."

"It was just you and me, Prim. This is an entire kingdom." Katniss looked down at Peeta. "And all my worry for him in the mix."

"First things first," Prim said, "you should appoint an advisor or a council. A person or people whom you trust. And then sort out how you will participate in the conviction of the king."

"He can rot." Katniss lifted her eyes to Prim. "Don't you agree?"

"I do." Prim stood. She gave her sister a smile. "I suppose it's too soon to ask about marrying Rory."

Katniss smiled. "Not too soon. I don't see why you shouldn't marry the man you love." Katniss looked back down at Peeta. "I want to sit with him for a while longer. Is Mr. Odair still here?"

Prim nodded. "His wife and son just arrived. It seems Peeta set up our home as a safe house until everything settles down."

"There are enough rooms for it. I can move my things in here to have an extra."

"I will let someone know."

Katniss looked up. "If Mr. Odair is here, send him up to speak with me. And Gale. And you come back too. If you think I should have a council, this is where we will start. I trust the three of you pretty well."

Prim smiled and leaned over to press a kiss to Katniss's cheek. "I will be right back."

Once Prim was gone, Peeta opened his eyes. "Good choices. I trust Finnick with my life."

Katniss smiled and dropped to her knees beside his head. "You trusted him with Prim and me, so I thought it would be best."

"There are a few others I want you to meet. The men who planned everything. You should take their advice, too."

She nodded. "I'll listen to it. But I don't know how much I'll use."

"Katniss, you should never think that what your advisors tell you is what you should do. Advice is just that. You take it in and you think about what you feel is right. And if you think it works, you do as they say. If you don't think it will work, then you do something else." He pulled on her hand until it was at his lips. "And my advice to you now is not to worry about me. I will be fine."

"You need to sleep some more." Katniss kissed his knuckles.

"I feel like I've slept a week."

"Just a day. But you can sleep some more."

The door opened as Prim tapped on it. "We're here."

Katniss stood as Gale and Finnick followed her sister inside. Both men bowed, each with their own version of a cheeky smile.

"Stand up." Katniss said with a grin. "Did Prim tell you what I needed you for?"

Gale shook his head. "Just said you wanted to talk."

"I do. I trust the pair of you have had plenty of time to meet."

Finnick nodded. "You have a very loyal friend in Mr. Hawthorne."

Katniss looked toward Gale. "And, Gale, your impression of Mr. Odair?"

"He got you here safely," Gale said. "From what I see he is to be trusted."

Katniss sighed, "I hope you are both right." Katniss pushed Peeta down as he tried to sit up. "You stay put." To the others she said, "Prim suggested an advisory council. I believe you two are the best ones to start. With my sister and husband, of course."

"I'm flattered, your highness," Finnick said.

Katniss sat beside Peeta. "I know it isn't very proper, but please find a seat."

As the others pulled chairs close, Peeta spoke softly, "Finnick knows some things about your grandfather others might not."

Finnick looked toward Prim for a moment and then said, "I will keep most of the details from delicate ears, but I've had chance to be close to the former monarch. He is not well."

"I'd gathered," Katniss replied.

"It's not a normal ailment," Finnick continued, "King Coriolanus has been taking poisons to create a tolerance against anyone that might want to kill him."

Katniss nodded.

"Does that mean he's dying?" Prim asked.

No one answered.

Peeta shifted on the bed and let out a soft groan.

Katniss patted his hand. "I need to know who was taken to the dungeon along with my grandfather. Who is still out there to be arrested?"

"We can find that out for you," Finnick promised.

"Thank you." Katniss rubbed at a growing headache at her temple.

Gale said, "You also need to get support from the kingdom. They won't trust you right away. We have to show them who you are."

"You'll help me?" Katniss asked her friend softly.

"You know I will." Gale gave her a grin.

Peeta groaned in pain.

Prim moved toward the table to mix some of his medication with a glass of water.

Gale and Finnick leaned their heads together for a moment and then stood in unison.

Finnick said, "We will find the names and consult with you as soon as we know something."

"Good." Katniss helped Peeta drink the water Prim had poured for him.

The men left. Prim gave Katniss a tight hug. "Come get me if you need help." She then leaned over Peeta. "Let her take care of you."

Peeta nodded.

Katniss waited for her sister to leave before she walked around to lie down beside Peeta. "How do you feel?"

"It's getting better." He said softly.

"You'll let me know if it gets bad again?"

"I will." He pulled her against his chest. "You will do great at this."

She drew circles on his chest with her index finger. "Do you really think I can trust Finnick?"

"I do." Peeta tangled his fingers in Katniss's hair. "And Gale? Should I trust him? Trust you with him?"

"I won't be alone with him, if that's what you're thinking." She looked up at him. "You should sleep. Let your body heal. I know you must be putting on a brave face for me. So you need to worry only about recovery. And you need to let me do what I must and believe the best."

"I do." His eyes were growing heavy. "Will you stay with me, Katniss?"

"I'm here, Peeta. Always." She dropped her head back to his chest and waited for his breathing to slow.

* * *

Everything happened pretty fast over the next few days. All of the former king's prisoners were released. They were given medical care and sent home to their families. The men and women loyal to the king who weren't killed in the initial round-up were placed in the dungeons.

Katniss's large council took a vote on whether or not they should be executed the way the king had executed so many innocents over the years. There was an overwhelming majority of agreement that all the prisoners deserved death. Katniss didn't know what to think.

In the end, she sat with Peeta, Prim, Finnick, and Gale.

"It would make you no better than him," Peeta reasoned.

Prim agreed. "They deserve a trial. And a punishment to fit the crime."

Finnick and Gale believed the opposite.

Gale said, "Your parents were taken. And my father. And countless others. Me."

"But they kept you alive," Prim pointed out.

"Might as well have been dead. But what those people did was worse than what I did." Gale rubbed his eyes. "I don't know, Catnip, you're the queen now. You get the choice. But I say we shouldn't even give them a hope of freedom."

"I spoke with… my grandfather." Katniss looked around at the faces gathered around her. "He won't last long enough for a trial."

"Then let the bastard suffer." Finnick's voice was harsh and Katniss couldn't blame him. After everything they had all been through, she felt the same way.

"It's settled." Katniss stood. "Trials start for the others in a month. And our former ruler gets to meet his maker in his own time." She held open the door for the others to leave. "Mr. Odair, Gale, I expect you to see that my orders are carried out."

"Of course." Finnick bowed before he left.

The others followed in his wake.

Katniss closed the door and helped Peeta back to the bed. He had been allowed to move to a chair for a few minutes at a time. And that time was now up.

"How do you feel today?" She asked as he settled against his pillows.

"Better than yesterday. But not as good as I could feel." His head fell back. "I'm hurting."

"You should have said something, Peeta." She went about measuring out his medication. "You could have gotten this hours ago. Stop thinking you can just let yourself be in pain. It doesn't make you any stronger."

He drank the concoction she gave him.

"While you wait for that to work, perhaps I can tell you something that will lighten the mood." She grinned.

He groaned and gritted his teeth. "What is it?"

"You want children, don't you?"

"Yes. And we have a palace to fill now."

"We have to start somewhere, don't we?" She placed a hand on her stomach.

A slow smile formed on his face as her words made their full impact. "Yes, I suppose we do." Peeta pulled Katniss against his chest and kissed her softly. "You will do great with all of this, Katniss."

"Am I making the right choices?"

"Do you feel like you are?"

She chewed her lip a moment and then nodded. "I think so."

"And that is all you can do." He pulled her close again, their lips meeting for a long kiss that held the promise of his love and support for all that was to come.


End file.
